


The Wolf Queen

by Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anger, Blake and Velvet are White Fang, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Miracle babies, More tags to be added as Chapters are uploaded, Orphan Kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: Weiss Schnee has survived the fall of the SDC, the breaking of her heart, and so much more. But when Ruby Rose walks through the door of her tattoo parlor, she never expected her life to change so much in that one fateful moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Winter here with a new story for everyone. I've been writing this for a while now, and have roughly half of it ready to go, so I am going to get it started. I hope everyone enjoys!

Every day begins in mostly the same way. First is a shower. The scalding hot water flows over her tattooed skin as if she were trying to cleanse herself of the memories that refuse to leave her. She had been eighteen when her father had taken her back to Atlas. She had shrieked and howled like a common dog as his high-priced  security guards had dragged her away to be collared and tamed once more. To force her to surrender the freedom she once cherished every bit as much as the wonderful friends she made. As much as she cherished and loved a certain silver eyed reaper.

 

She takes her time drying her long silky midnight black hair, being especially careful around her wolf’s ears. She winces in pain whenever she runs the towel near the base of them. She feels the horrid scars from the constant pulling on them she endured from her father during her captivity, and a slight growl slips gently from her lips. He had collared her like a common house pet, and the damned thing had shocked the shit out of her at random times just for his amusement. To her eternal regret, she wishes her long lost sister had survived the abuse. What she wouldn’t give to have her back. For twenty years now, it has felt like a hole in her heart that once held her beloved twin.

 

But Willow Noir Schnee had proven to be a godsend in death. While she was in hiding, she had the bright idea to copy her twin’s midnight black hair color for her own ears, tail and ivory hair. Noir had never been allowed out of the Schnee Manor her entire life, since she was a harsh reminder that Jacques was not a Schnee, but married into the family. Her only sins were being born with his black hair and ruby red eyes, and she had suffered greatly for it. But she was defiant to the end, even as Jacques beat her to death in his private office, while she herself screamed in all the pain and suffering Noir would not give him the satisfaction of seeing or hearing. It would be a void that wouldn’t be filled for years until she met a certain silver eyed Reaper at Beacon.

 

She sighs as she slips on a pair of baggy carpenter jeans that can fit her tail and a tank top next, not bothering with a bra or panties anymore. Who does she have to impress? Certainly not her father. When news of the atrocities at his mines were verified by the press, the scandal had ripped the SDC apart. Winter had gotten dragged into it, and brought down along with Jacques Schnee, and the scandal even rocked the Atlas Military. But Weiss was nowhere to be found.

 

Looking into the mirror again, she starts by applying her makeup slowly and carefully. She ignores the scar that runs along her left eye for now. She has a solution for it after so many years. Ruby had always lavished attention on it back at Beacon, during the early morning hours when Yang and Blake would still be asleep. But that was before the fall. Before Pyrrha had been killed. Back when she had her freedom. And now she has her freedom back, but the cost had been high. 

 

Taking a stick of makeup putty, she begins to roll it between her hands to flatten it a bit. Applying it takes her no time at all now, not after ten years of practice. Not like after Ruby and the rest of team RNJR rescued her from Atlas. Then, she had been weak, emaciated from lack of food and sleep. She could barely even use her Glyphs without exhausting herself, and forget summoning. She could barely hold the glyph for it without passing out. So it was no surprise that Ruby started to distance herself from her, and spending more time with Jaune. Weiss couldn't blame her. She was just a worthless animal after all. So one night, after everyone had gone to sleep except for her and Nora, she had slipped off into the night. Nora had wished her well, and gave her some of her own supplies. Nora understood. Even Nora had seen the difference in how Ruby had been treating her. Nora at least is still alive and helping to quell the Grimm in Atlas. And now? She doubted she could hold a glyph for even a second. She barely even used her aura for anything more than healing minor scrapes or cuts. It’s all it's good for now.

 

All done with her makeup, she slips in a pair of color changing contacts, turning her ice blue eyes a light green color. The eye color change had been suggested by Aeon and his wife Mel, during the downfall of the SDC. They had found her on the streets of Mistral City, shivering and yet burning up with a fever. She had no idea how long she had been living in the alley near their tattoo parlor, living off of refuse and handouts and struggling just to survive. But fate had something different in mind for the dying former heiress. Mel had been the one to hear her panting when she was burning up, and Aeon had carried her back to their home, a small two bedroom apartment they lived in over their shop. The massive bear Faunus and petite fox Faunus had taken their time, nursing her back to health. From the very brink of death itself.

 

Walking out into her shop proper from the small bedroom she keeps in the back, she starts wiping down the table she uses to do her work, making sure that everything is nice and neat. She prides herself on passing her health inspections with flying colors, and she refuses to slack now. Aeon had taught her that when he started teaching her how to tattoo. She had been despondent as she recovered, and had taken to sketching to pass the time. Mel had seen some of her sketches and shown them to the self proclaimed teddy bear, who insisted on teaching her his trade. To her surprise, she had taken to it rather easily. She found it to be peaceful as she learned the ins and outs of tattooing, along with the tearing down and rebuilding of the guns used to render ink to skin, the best ways to keep her work environment clean, even the best ways to pierce skin carefully to attach jewelry while causing little to no bleeding. Aeon and Mel had been proud of the progress she made in such a short time, and for the first time since she entered Beacon, she felt like her life had a purpose again.

 

Turning on her coffee machine, which an ingenious client of hers had hooked up to the shop’s water supply in exchange for a Prince Albert piercing, she moves over to her autoclave machine and cuts it on as well, wincing as it starts making an odd noise again. She sighs miserably as she realizes that she is probably going to have to rebuild the ancient machine once more. Aeon had given it to her before she left Mistral, along with her new identity. Gone was Weiss Schnee, the Faunus heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. In her place is Sophia Wulff, the midnight haired, green eyed, heavily tattooed faunus tattoo artist & piercer. She traveled to Vale as part of the first huge wave of people and Faunus eager to build new lives within the reclaimed city. She had of course vanished easily into the crowds of Faunus that swiftly carved out their own district in Vale. She could still remember the first call she made back to Mistral, and how excited Aeon and Mel had been to hear about her first day back in almost six long years. But a curious Aeon had asked her why she had left Myrtenaster behind. She had answered him without hesitation, Weiss Schnee is gone, dead and buried in a pauper’s grave. Sophia Wulff has no need for a huntress's weapon.

 

Making herself a cup of coffee with her customary two sugars, she walks over to her side door and opens it wide to air out the shop before her first client of the day arrives. Smiling at the sight of the faunus children playing on the side street, she sits down to enjoy her coffee as she takes a pack of cigarettes out of one of the pockets of her jeans. She still needs to slip her shoes on, but she's in no hurry. Her first client is a regular who has been coming to her for over a year now getting several large pieces done on his back and chest. She smiles wider as a squirrel faunus girl stops and waves at her, and she waves back. The local kids all know later on if they catch her outside, she will have small treats and candies for them. The local parents all trust her, and know she has a soft spot for children. But now at 32, she doesn't have much hope left to have children of her own. 

 

Sipping her coffee as she lazily watches the smoke from her cigarette drift skyward, she hears the kids start to chatter excitedly as the adults look worriedly at each other. Her wolf ears pick up the conversation easily, and her eyes narrow in disgust. A huntress is coming to the Faunus district. Stubbing out her cigarette, she makes her way back inside and shuts the door, not willing to see or be seen by some nosey huntress who will ask her a million and one questions while over inflating their own worth hoping to get a discount. Her neighbors and regulars all know the distaste she has for them, but not the why. The why is simple enough. They had allowed her to be taken away from the woman she loved, the home she loved, and the team she loved without a fight. Even Professor Goodwitch hadn't interfere as she had been dragged away kicking and howling and screaming for Ruby. And then there was the way Ruby, the woman she loved and adored most in life had just ignored her at best, and treated her as a liability at worst. And had ignored her in favor of...of...of HIM! That insufferable, idiotic, ignoramus! So no, she no longer has any love for the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant. 

 

Walking over to her front door, she unlocks it as she flips the open sign over. Her regular is her only client scheduled today, which is not good. Not with her rent due in less than a week, and she is still short for it. But she is confident that running a quick add on her Valebook page will drum up some last minute business. After all, if you want a tattoo that will last, you come to the Wolf Queen. Walking back to the small desk she uses for transactions and sketching, she reaches under and pulls out a pair of old well worn sneakers and slips them on. Looking at the time, she decides she has just long enough to smoke one more cigarette before before her client arrives. But before she can move back to her side door, she hears the ding of the front door opening and stops. Money is money right now, and even a quick fifty dollars for a piercing is more money in her pocket.

 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for the Wolf Queen.” She knows that voice. She hears it every night in her dreams, and in her nightmares. She isn’t sure she can turn around. It isn’t from any kind of loving feelings that have started to well up inside of her. You have to have a heart for that, and her heart is dead and empty. The owner of the voice had seen to that personally. No, it is because she wants nothing to do with Weiss Schnee’s life anymore. Any of it. Aeon and Mel, along with Mel’s father had moved heaven and earth to insure that the whole world thought she is dead. And she wants it kept that way. With a slight sigh, she turns back around, and for the first time in over a decade, she looks at Ruby Rose.

 

“I’m the Wolf Queen. Can I help you?” She stares at the face that haunts her dreams and her nightmares, and feels nothing. No excitement, no dread, no love, no hate. Just nothing. But she is surprised at how much Ruby has changed. Gone is the bouncy energy of youth, that feeling of electricity you get when you’re in her presence. Instead she stands calmly, almost stiffly in place. Her hair is still it’s usual shoulder length, but to her surprise almost all the red is gone now with only a patch of it here and there. But the silver eyes are the most telling. Instead of the usual joy and life that once filled them, they are full of bitterness and sorrow. And somewhere in her dead heart, she can’t help but approve. 

 

“Yeah. I was told you’re the best tattoo artist in Vale, and I need a cover up.” She’s intrigued now. The Ruby she remembers would have never gotten a tattoo, much less needed a cover up. Yang would have killed her the second she ever saw it. But then again Yang would have died on the spot if she saw her now. Both her arms are sleeved up to her shoulders, and she is sporting a huge chest plate as well. It is what earned her her nickname of the Wolf Queen, since it is the visage of a Beowolf snarling. It is still some of Aeon’s best work, and she doesn’t mind that her boobs are currently displayed for the world to see in one of his portfolio albums. Weiss would have, but Sophia doesn’t give a damn. Especially since it’s her artwork, and he credits her for it. And it certainly helps her business as well.

 

“So what am I covering up?” She motions the huntress back to her booth for privacy. A lot of the coverups she does are in some very private spots, and more than one customer is hesitant to show her in the open. 

 

“Just a huge mistake is all.” Now the huntress really has her interest, which is really rare. Diane and Aqua’s antics usually keep her amused, as the squirrel and meerkat faunus girls get into no end of trouble on an almost daily basis. And they always come running to Auntie Sophia when they do end up in that trouble. But she needs to focus, she needs the money pretty bad right now and she is not about to do like several other girls who live on the block and flatback for the rest of her rent. Even she still has a bit of pride left. Opening the door, she ushers the huntress into her booth, the familiar smell of roses wafting up from her like a fine perfume. But, still nothing. No quickened heartbeat, no swelling feeling of love or desire. Nothing. Her heart still feels just as dead as before. As dead as it has been for almost thirteen years now.

 

“Well, let’s take a look then.” She watches as the huntress takes her long red cloak off, the hem even more ragged and tattered than she remembers it being. She then slips her left arm free of her shirt, being careful to keep her chest covered. She can’t help but notice the corset is gone, and that Ruby has all the telltale signs of having given birth at least once. So she has at least one child, probably with Jaune. Well good to know. It’s just another reason why her heart is staying dead. She watches impassively as she turns to the left now, revealing her arm and the roughly drawn tattoo of a heart with JA loves RR in the center. She winces as she turns it back and forth, seeing the rough linework as well as the poor ink quality. She knows exactly who JA is, but she needs to play dumb. That may be a bit tough. Oh wait, she just needs to think like a village idiot! Goddess only knows how great of an example Jaune had been over the years.

 

“This is going to be a bit rough. Whoever did this barely knew what he was doing.” Rough is putting it mildly. The linework for the heart looks like it had been done by someone having a seizure the entire time, and the letters were barely any better. And she is willing to bet that it hurt like hell the whole time. Good. She can’t help but feel a bit petty.

 

“My idiot ex husband did it when we were younger. I guess he felt like marking his territory and we were drunk. I almost killed him for it.” Now that is a surprise. Her and Jaune seemed pretty lovey dovey to her when she was still young and foolish. Hell, it was the kiss she caught them sharing that had broken her that night she snuck away. She and Nora both had witnessed it, but she stopped Nora before the hammer wielder could go and break it up. It was obvious to her that Ruby had moved on, and that there was nothing left for her anymore. But back to business, she berates herself. 

 

“Well this is going to cost you a pretty penny. And it’s going to have to be pretty damned big to cover the whole thing.” Personally, she thinks Ruby should keep it. After all, that is why she drew the chestpiece she now has. With a tank top on, no one can see the bloody rose being crushed in its maw. A constant reminder of why she refuses to love again. Even when the itch gets to her, she never removes her top. Never. That is her own scar to bear. 

 

“I don’t care. I want it gone. The only good that ever came from him are my girls.” Hoo boy, that twit must have done something really bad to screw up with Ruby. Ruby used to be the most forgiving person in the universe. Hell, she even pleaded to save Cinder Fall’s life during the great tribunal held for her trial. It didn’t work obviously, as her execution had been televised on every channel on Remnant. But hey, when you destroy two kingdoms and kill millions of people that tends to be the preferred way to show that someone is trying to do something to reassure the masses. She hadn’t watched obviously, she was too busy getting laid by Diane’s mom. Speaking of her, she needs to see if she’s busy later. The itch is back again.

 

“Well, you got anything in mind?” This should be good. Part of her is actually hoping the huntress lets her design something. Jaune’s bloody face would look perfect, but that will give her away. Her distaste for the blonde twit had been very well known back in Beacon after all. She had even almost stabbed the village idiot one day when he had simply driven her too far. To this day, she still has no clue what Pyrrha and Ruby had ever seen in him. He had to have had a big cock or something. Bleh, no thanks! She barely even likes to use toys. She much prefers a skilled set of fingers as well as a tongue. Fuck! She really needs to see what Lexi is up to tonight!

 

“Yeah, actually I do.” Damn, so much for that. She watches as the huntress pulls out her scroll and starts going through pictures. Many of them are of a pair of rather adorable little girls, both of them with Ruby’s silver eyes and raven black with red tipped hair. That’s a small blessing at least, neither of them look like the twit. Several of them are of Yang, and for the first time in years, her heart actually pangs a bit in sorrow. Yang looks diminished. All of the muscles are gone, and the once wild mane is gone as well. Her hair is now cut to right below her jaw, but it’s her eyes that tell the whole story. Her eyes are as dead as her own. Obviously Yang never recovered from the loss of her arm, as well as the loss of Blake. Which is a true shame. Yang Xiao Long had burned as bright as the sun once, but now her bright spirit is shattered beyond repair. A true pity.

 

“I don’t mean to rush you, but I have an appointment coming in soon.” She needs to hurry this along. Her appointment is a well known member of the White Fang, as well as an old friend. The only one left from her days in Beacon other than Nora. They were the only two who knew the truth, and had helped Aeon and the others in the cover up. She trusted the two of them with her life. And she knows he is going to be anything but pleased to see Ruby Rose. He hadn’t believed her at first when she had told him, not until Nora had backed her up. To her surprise, he got pissed. But then again, Sun Wukong is still a faunus after all. And the war with Salem had not been kind to the faunus at all. Even she is a quiet supporter of the White Fang now. But they still didn’t get discounts, something Sun backed her up on after several members went back and complained. She needs to make a living too.

 

“Here we go, I found it. Sorry for the wait.” Myrtenaster. The sword she abandoned years ago back in Mistral. But the picture is fairly recent according to the date stamp. Yang is holding the rapier gently in her lap, tears in her eyes. Obviously Aeon had given it to her. Or he had sold it like he claimed and she had found it covered in dust in the back corner of a weapons shop.

 

“It’s a sword. You want me to tattoo a sword?” She needs to be careful. Too much will give her away. Damn but acting like a village idiot is harder than she thought.

 

“Yeah. It belonged to someone I…. Look, can you do it or not?” This is a surprise. Is that remorse in those silver eyes? A pity that she’s twelve years too late. Somewhere in her dead little heart she can’t help but feel a bit of glee at Ruby’s pain. Taking the scroll, she walks back out to her desk and hooks it up to a photo printer to print the image out. She has to maintain appearances after all. She can draw Myrtenaster perfectly from memory even now, but Ruby doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Yep. I can do it. Give me a few days to put a sketch together, and we can go from there. But there is a fifty Lien fee. When you come in for the first session, I’ll take it off the total.” Good, that will put her closer to her goal. She’ll be damned if she ends up like any of the other tenants and have to suck a dick or worse to keep her home. She knows Aeon will send her money if she needs it, but damn it she has her pride!

 

“No problem. Just do me a favor and lose the part with the blonde please? My sister will be pissed if she finds out there are pictures of her on Valebook or something.” She can’t blame her, she looks like shit. Nothing like the once mighty Dragon she had been back in Beacon before the fall. Picking up an exacto knife she keeps to cut out stencils, she quickly cuts Yang out of the picture, leaving nothing but the sword that represents to her her failure to become a huntress. Handing it to Ruby along with her business card, she is surprised when the huntress hands her a fifty Lien card back. To her further surprise, she isn’t wearing her cloak yet, just her long sleeved shirt.

 

“Alright, give me a few days. My card has my number on it, so just call me when you're ready to come back.” Sun will be here any minute, and he will be pissed if he sees her here. And honestly? If he attacks her she won’t try to stop him. Not anymore. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll call you when I get back from Vacuo. Gotta clear out a nest of Grimm that’s gotten too close to a settlement.” So she’s still a huntress? Huh. Guess Auntie Yang takes care of the girls, or that pathetic loser. One of the two. Be nice. He had to have had a big dick. Ick. Before she can say another word, Ruby walks out of her tiny shop, throwing her cloak over her shoulders before vanishing in a swirl of roses. But to even her surprise, the rose petals aren’t red anymore.

 

They are as black as night. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back! Having no internet for a few weeks sucks! Like bigtime sucks! But it is back up, and I am ready to go! Expect some updates in the next few days! Otherwise enjoy the next chapter of Wolf Queen!

“Wow, I can’t believe Ruby of all people showed up here. Bitch has guts.” Sun is getting drunk. Nothing new whenever he comes over. He trusts her enough to know she’ll cut him off before he gets past the point of no return. Which he is pushing now.

 

“It’s not like she knows Sun.” She stops to take a sip of her own beer, wincing at the taste. Sun always gets the cheapest shit available. But free beer is free beer. And she is too broke to argue. 

 

“That isn’t the point Sophia. She knows the faunus have zero love for her. Especially when she defended that bitch Fall.” He has a very valid point. Cinder had suddenly appeared in Menagerie during the war, her little skank Emerald in tow. Without warning, she set the entire island aflame in less than an hour, killing a quarter of a million faunus who wanted nothing to do with the war. They just wanted to be left alone.

 

“Yeah well, if I didn’t need the money so bad I would have told her to fuck off. But this has been a slow month, what with Yule coming up.” She grimaces as she takes another swig. Goddesses above but this shit almost tastes like piss.

 

“You know, if you cut my boys and girls some better deals, you would get a lot more business.” She watches as he drains another beer and uses his tail to toss it into her trash can by the side door. She had gotten the next part of his back piece done today, and it had hurt him badly. But she knows he adored Neptune wholeheartedly, so she was giving her friend her absolute best work. He deserves nothing less.

 

“Maybe if your boys and girls were paid better, they could afford me. Goddesses Sun, this fucking beer tastes like shit! Did you just piss into the bottles or something?” She can’t drink this bullshit pisswater anymore. Pulling her scroll out, she sends Lexi a quick text begging her to bring real beer over. Hopefully she will bring her sexy ass over soon.

 

“This shit ain’t that bad Sophia.” He takes a swig of a fresh bottle and grimaces himself. “Ok, maybe it is.”

 

“Told you so.” She had slipped out of her jeans and into a pair of shorts with a hole for her tail. She needs to see if Lexi will touch up the dye on her tail. There’s a couple of patches of silvery white fur starting to show, and she doesn’t need that. She smiles as she hears a familiar whistle.

 

“I’m liking the view I see! Too bad I’m not a beaver faunus!” She smiles as she sees Lexi come into view, a twelve pack of good beer held in her hands. Lexi is good people, and she has enjoyed the casual thing they’ve had going on for years now. Neither of them want anything more than what they have, and that works just fine for her.

 

“See Sophia, all the ladies want a piece of Wukong!” She starts laughing as Sun starts making all sorts of ridiculous poses, but when he stretches the fresh artwork on his lower back, she laughs even louder as he starts swearing and trying not to rub at it. “Hey! Not cool Sophia! That shit hurt!”

 

“Good, because you looked like a fucking retard.” Lexi retorts as she smirks at the monkey faunus, setting the case of beer down on her small outdoor table. Leaning down, the squirrel faunus gives her a quick peck on the cheek before straightening back up. “Besides, you ain’t my landlord. No free pussy for you.”

 

“Yeah, keep meaning to ask you two about that.” Oh shit, he has his serious face on. She knows he’s been hearing things, but he hasn’t acted on them yet. Yet being the operative word. And considering the fact that Lexi looks like she just got shot, she knows she just doomed the asshole human that owns the blocks. “Is it true? And don’t lie to protect him either.”

 

“I’m the only one that won’t flatback to save money on rent.” She bites the bullet and tells him. He’s going to find out sooner or later, and she would rather tell him then make Lexi do it. Lexi is already ashamed enough, but she has a damned good reason. She has Diane to take care of. She can respect that. If she had a kid and a quick fuck made the difference between her kid going hungry and on the streets or fed and a roof over her head, it would be a no brainer to her too. Only the Fang gives a fuck about the faunus anymore, and the Fang are about to take care of the problem.

 

“I don’t want to be involved Wukong. I got a kid. I can’t go to the work camps.” Lexi looks terrified now, so she does the only thing she can think of, which is pull the worried faunus woman into her lap and cuddle her. Damn but if she shakes any worse in fear, she is going to shake herself to death.

 

“Chill. I got this.” She watches as he gets up and puts his mask on. She still hates that part of the Fang, but the humans treat them worse than animals now, and if Sun wants to deal with it she is fine with it. The landlord is a pig anyway. “You two never saw me.” That should be simple enough. Everyone in the district knows to stay away from her shop when he’s here, and he always drops a couple extra Lien on her desk when he leaves. And she makes damned sure there’s nothing about him on any of her records. They are still considered criminals after all, and she doesn’t need that hassle whenever some Valian business auditor decides to suddenly show up. So as far as today went, she didn’t do shit.

 

“Fuck! I just fucked up! Goddess damn it! I’m gonna land in a camp for sure!” Great, Lexi is flipping the fuck out now. Not that she blames her. No one, human or faunus wanted to be sent to one of the reconstruction work camps. They were dangerous places located deep in Grimm controlled territories and only lightly guarded. Being sent to one is a death sentence according to Nora, for the workers and the guards both. She is one of the few Huntresses who cares enough to keep an eye on them, and she has gotten more than a few phone calls in the middle of the night from a sobbing Nora. She had gotten there too late to save another one.

 

“Calm down Lexi. He knows what he’s doing. Come on, let’s drink a few beers and relax.” She’s still shaking. Not good. If she’s this scared, something is up. Lexi hears everything about what is going on in the district sooner or later. A benefit of being a waitress in a busy diner of the edge of the human/faunus district.

 

“I think I’m gonna head home Sophia. You need to go in too, and lock your doors.” Yep, she’s heard about something all right. Another fucking sweep. Fuck! Looks like it’s gonna be a day or two before she can get her itch scratched. Fuck! She needs to remember where she left her ID at. Pretty sure she left it in her desk. And she needs to get cleaned up before nightfall. She watches as the squirrel faunus dashes back over to her building, giving her a quick wave before going back inside. 

 

“So much for that.” Fuck.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

She really, really hates it when people beat on her door in the middle of the night. Especially when she is hungover. Thankfully she had the presence of mind to put her jeans back on before she passed out. But the flashing lights outside are telling her two things. One, someone is in deep shit. Two, all the flashing lights and noise are going to make her hangover even worse. Stumbling her way to the front, she winces as whoever the sorry asshole it is beats on her door again. She hates sweeps with a passion, since normally she has to deal with some uppity dumbassed huntsman convinced she’s like everyone else in the district and a member of the White Fang.

 

Flinging open her door, she starts to mentally curse whatever she did in a past life to earn yet another blast from her past. Glynda Goodwitch has gotten old. The blonde hair pulled into the customary bun is streaked heavily in grey, and she is sporting some hellacious crow’s feet. But just like so many others who survived the war, her eyes told the whole story. They were tired, filled with pain and loss. But it is what she says next that truly shocks her.

 

“May I come in Weiss?” Goddess, she knows. She knows who she is. She is so fucked. She's going to be put on trial, more than likely executed like her sister. Or sent to a camp like her bastard of a father. “Sophia, please. I need a word with you. It is important.” Ok. Calm down. She called her by her new name. So that means she isn't here for that. Let her in, hear her out, and send her on her way quickly. 

 

“Yeah, come on. Not like I can really say no.” She moves aside to let the older woman in. But to her surprise, she motions to the side first, and Nora suddenly appears, carrying Aqua and Diane. Both girls are bawling and crying hysterically and she quickly ushers the hammer wielder and the professor in. 

 

“Wish I was here under better circumstances chick.” Nora smiles sadly as she moves back to the back. Nora has changed so much since Ren's death. Gone was the hyperactive pancake snarfing Queen of the Castle. That Nora died the same day he did. Nora has become a serious warrior who prefers to work alone whenever possible. She refuses to risk another possible partner again. 

 

“Indeed. Is this room secure, Sophia?” Good, she's still using her alias. That's a good sign. Hopefully.

 

“Yeah. No one is going to bother to bug a Faunus tattoo artist who barely makes ends meet. Now what happened to Lexi and Jenna?” She reaches over and takes both crying girls from Nora, wincing as their small hands wrap onto her hair, clothes, anything they can cling to. She can feel how terrified they are, and she smells a hint of blood on both of them. “C'mon, my room is in the back.” she keeps both girls close, afraid of the truth. Lexi barely lets Diane out of her sight when she's home, and Jenna was overbearing at best, irritating at worst when it comes to Aqua. For Nora to be carrying them, something bad must have happened. And she is regretting that case of beer.

 

“They were killed. A large group of humans stormed the apartment complex next door and slaughtered everyone living in the building. We found these two hiding in the air vents.” Goddess. Oh goddess. Why? Lexi wouldn't hurt a fly, and Jenna only joined the Fang for protection. These two have no one now, no one but….

 

“Weiss, do you have any idea what happened? I need to know wolfette.” Nora asks her gently. That gets her attention. Nora knows how she feels about being called that name. She loathes it. But this is important. Sun must have gone too far again, and he brought down the wrath of the humans this time. Which isn't good. Setting the girls down on her bed, she sees her nose had been right, and they were both covered in blood and tears. 

 

“Will it come back on me? I have to live here. Work here. I have nowhere else to go.” She settles down on the bed and cuddles the girls, who are still sobbing and whining as they cling to her. She is scared. For the first time in a decade she is genuinely frightened. She has no real weapon, her aura barely works unless she focuses on it, and she hasn't even attempted a glyph in years now. She's in no condition to really defend herself. 

 

“No Weiss, it will not. Nora and I made sure that we came in under the cover of darkness. To be frank, we need your help.” She blinks. They need her help? Ha! They honestly overestimate her. She's just known as the tattoo chick who loves kids. She keeps to herself mostly, preferring her solitude and her music and books. Her only real company is Sun and Lexi, and….. she’ll never see Lexi again. Fucking hell! Sun you idiot!

 

“I don't know how much help I could be. I’m just a tattoo artist. I don't leave my shop much unless I need to pay rent or buy groceries. People come to me. And please, stop calling me that name. That person is dead.” She sees Nora wince and Glynda raise an eyebrow. Fuck but she wants to slap the older woman so badly right now. Because of her, she had been dragged off by the goon squad and subjected to a year in hell. Only to be rescued by someone she thought loved her, only to find out differently not long after. Nora knows that. She was there with her after all. 

 

“Sorry Sophia. Look, they started screaming for you, so I brought them.” Nora starts digging in her pockets and pulls out a wad of Lien. “Keep this. Use it to take care of these two. I don't need it. And I’ll help as much as I can.” She smiles gratefully. Nora knows how tight she is from month to month, and she will need the help. 

 

“Thank you so much Nora. And I will.” And she will. She has come to adore these two. They were her favorites out of all the neighborhood kids, and they are going to need her now. It might take a bit of rearranging so they all fit, but she will figure it out. 

 

“Sophia, we need you to come back and be a huntress again. There are so few…” She cuts the older woman off with a glare. She can feel the hate rising from her dead heart, and she wants to simply reach out and choke the bitch who allowed her to be taken.

 

“No. My dream of being a huntress died with my old name. I wouldn't even be able to pick up a weapon, much less try to use my Glyphs. And frankly,” she points at Glynda with a scowl on her features. “I wouldn't help you even if Salem and Cinder both suddenly crawl back out of hell.” It is getting so hard to control her rage. Thankfully, Nora grabs ahold of Glynda and waves as she leads her off silently. She knows Nora will stop by tomorrow to apologize for everything. Which is fine so long as she leaves Goodwitch back under the rock she crawled out from under. But enough, she wills her anger back under control. The girls need her now, and she can only hope that Nora can get things under control soon. Hopefully. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Well, that certainly didn't work.”

 

“I told you. Sophia doesn't want anything to do with any of you. She blames you for being taken by her dad.” Nora watches the former Professor takes her glasses off and pinch the bridge of her nose.

 

“Then what makes you different Nora? Why will she still deal with you and not anyone else?” 

 

Nora shrugs as she takes Magnhild off her back. “I helped rescue her. And I was there for her when we saw Ruby kiss Jaune. Helped her leave too, even though that got me in a shitload of trouble with Renny.”

 

“What did Ruby ever see in Jaune? Even I believed him to be worse than useless.” Glynda puts her glasses back on and draws her riding crop as they approach the apartment complex that is now surrounded by Vale police and the White Fang.

 

“Been asking myself that for thirteen years now. I guess Ruby learned how to fuck up a perfectly great thing from Blake.” Nora keeps the head of the warhammer close to the ground. She doesn't want to make things any worse than they already are. “Don't make me regret telling you. Sophia is probably the only real friend I have left now.”

 

“I gave you my word. No one will ever know from me.” Glynda sighs miserably as she looks at Nora. “I still blame myself for what happened to her. If only I had any aura left.”

 

“It's fine. We all have shit we blame ourselves for. We all just have to deal with our sins the best we can. It's my fault Renny’s dead. It's Blake's fault Yang is a mess. And it's Ruby's fault that Weiss is dead.” With that, Nora strides forward as she starts calling out for civilians to disperse. Glynda hangs back, a sudden thought coming to her. It all began when she had simply sat back and allowed Weiss to be taken from her team. From her partner. The war had ground on for years, and Ruby Rose had suffered greatly. Far more than any one person should have. Team RWBY would have been the natural leaders in the war against Salem and Cinder Fall, but instead they had been divided and broken one at a time. And it all began when a wolf faunus girl had been dragged back against her will to her father's home. And the greatest up and coming team in the history of Beacon had been irreparably broken. And it was her fault. All because she was so exhausted she couldn't move. Glynda Goodwitch dissolves into tears as the same thought flashes in her mind.

 

_ ‘All of this is my fault…..’ _


	3. Chapter Three

Velvet Scarlatina stretches as her scroll goes off for the millionth time this morning. Not for the first time she wishes that she could just throw the damned thing out of the porthole. But as a lieutenant in the White Fang, she just can’t. She has responsibilities to the organization, and besides, her partner for over a decade now wouldn’t let her. Getting out from under the covers, she yawns as she stretches, eventually rising to her feet and then her toes, lengthening out to her normal 5’ 3” in height. Wincing as her scars pull, she groans irritably. Eleven years, and she still can’t stretch like she likes. 

 

Hearing a pair of giggles coming from under a large blanket, she stalks over as quiet as a shadow and grabs ahold of it. Waiting for the giggling to get a bit louder, she suddenly snatches it off as she smiles. “Well well well, look what I found! A pair of Joey's in their pocket!”

 

“Mum! That isn't funny! We left the pocket!” Jet, a raven haired rabbit Faunus cries out, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming. 

 

“Yeah mum! We're big girls now!” Kali proclaims, her chocolate brown cat ears twitching as her molten gold eyes sparkle. Velvet just laughs as she looks at the girls her and her partner had roughly five years ago now. The White Fang had “acquired” a way to have children using artificial sperm, and Velvet and her partner had been the first to volunteer. To their surprise, it had worked surprisingly well, and she and her partner decided to make it a permanent arraignment to raise the sisters together.

 

Five years later, and Velvet adores her partner as much as their girls, but she still misses Coco. But after eleven years, Velvet is sure that she's moved on just like she has. Her work as well as her girls keep her moving constantly from place to place. But now that they are here in Vale, the two of them as well as their girls are thrilled. 

 

They are here to stay. No more moving every few months. No more having to deal with this idiot or that asshole. And no more trips to Menagerie. She never wants to go back there ever again. So many died. Her parents and siblings, Blake's, even Neptune. She, along with Sun and Blake had witnessed Neptune's final stand. It had taken weeks to get him there, and he had to be heavily medicated the whole way. But there wasn't time for that during Cinder's attack. Blake still has nightmares of watching him wave good bye. Sun refuses to love anyone else. But she respects him. He stood alone and bought them the time the last vessel needed to escape before the fire and the flames consumed him. He never screamed. He wouldn't give Cinder the satisfaction.

 

Shaking her head, she smiles as she looks at the girls. “I tell my favorite brumbies what, whoever gets your mum up first gets to pick breakfast!” She starts laughing as the two eager young girls dash over to the bed and start burrowing under blankets to tickle the cat Faunus still sleeping underneath.

 

“Nooooo! Jet stop tickling my feet! Kali! Stop tickling my stomach!” Velvet starts laughing as she moves to change. Gone was her gold and brown bodysuit, replaced by a long chocolate brown dress with dust infused runes woven into the sides and sleeves. She had lost her special camera and case years ago during the same fight that scarred her deeply, when a monstrous Alpha Beowolf clawed her down her front. It had dug deep furrows down her entire front, leaving a line of three claw marks running from the top of her head all the way down to her stomach. She had almost died from blood loss alone, not to mention she almost lost her eyesight as well. If the claws had been just a little bit closer to the left or right, she would not doubt be dead or blind. Coco and the others had been forced to leave her behind in Vale as they traveled north to join Ruby. Once she recovered enough, she was evacuated to Menagerie, where she had run into Blake, Sun and Neptune. When her life changed forever.

 

“Velvet!” Blake screams from under the blanket, no doubt Kali’s reach her sides now. With a smile as she slips her three inch heels on, she strides over and pulls the blanket off the woman and their giggly daughters.

 

“Alright you two, go get dressed. I’ll finish getting your mum up.” She watches as the two faunus girls scoot off laughing and giggling before she sits down next to her wife, Blake Belladonna. “Time to get up mum.”

 

Blake moans as she tries to grab the blanket and pull it back over her head. “Nooooo Velv. I stayed up most of the night reading.”

 

“Well that's just too bad love, I kept telling you to turn the bloody light off and go to bed.” Velvet decides it's time to quit playing nice. Taking one of her long fingered hands, she starts running it gently up her left leg, past numerous scars running across her legs and past her waist. Her smile widens as Blake shudders and tries to slap her hand away with her long silky tail, but Velvet is hungry and the girls are both up. Her fingers trail up higher, and she hesitates at the long slashing scar that runs across Blake's back. A final souvenir from Adam Taurus. The two of them along with Sun had tracked him down in Mistral, and faced off against him in a titanic battle. Velvet had watched as Adam slashed Blake across her back after knocking Sun out, and the rabbit faunus had become enraged. Using her copycat ability combined with the dust she had started training with to become a dust mage, she fought Adam for over an hour before she finally drove Gambol’s Katana through his skull and set it aflame.

 

Blake never used Gambol Shroud again. Instead she claimed Wilt and Blush while Velvet inherited Gambol Shroud. They cemented their reputation with the White Fang, and soon enough they became deeply immersed in the terrorist organization. They spent years fighting for the Faunus, who suffered almost cataclysmic losses. And when the chance came to help replenish their numbers they took it.

 

Blake finally lifts her head and smiles as she watches Kali and Jet throw their nightclothes at each other, giggling all the while. “They are so beautiful Velv.”

 

“Yeah they are love. I wish we could have had more though.” Having Jet and Kali had almost killed them both. Velvet's claw wounds almost split back open, and Blake's back injury had gotten aggravated to the point that she couldn't walk anymore. Both women had become disappointed that they couldn't have any more children, but still felt like the Goddesses had still blessed them. And they themselves couldn't be happier. It had made the rabbit and cat faunus finally admit the feelings that had been growing between them for years. They had gotten married when the girls had been six months old. 

 

Velvet winces along with her wife as she slowly stands and stretches, pulling on the nasty scar. Blake had been forced to change her entire fighting style after the battle with Adam. Gone is the acrobatic ninja like style supported by the Gambol Shroud. She modified her style to favor speed and a fast terminal strike instead. She depended on her clones to keep her targets busy until she could end a fight with one swift strike. Velvet meanwhile modified Gambol Shroud to channel dust better, giving her more options for either in close or distance strikes. Both of them had become deadly in the past eleven years. But their hands are covered in blood. So much blood. But they let them stay coated. They were fighting for a better future for their girls. And that alone makes it all worth it.

 

“Mum! Mama! We're hungry!” Jet cries out, already dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with the Pumpkin Pete’s bunny emblazoned on the front.

 

“Yeah! I want some tuna pancakes!” Kali adds as she struggles to get into a red tinted dress. 

 

Velvet snickers as she looks at Blake before walking over to help their kitten into her dress. “You heard the bosses love. They have spoken.”

 

“Of course they have. Thus we must make haste to feed our growing bottomless pits!” Blake smiles as she answers while putting on a pair of slim black pants and a white shirt.

 

Smiling, the dust mage and the assassin finish getting their daughters ready. They'll be docking in Vale soon, and they had to make a few more preparations. It's been a long journey from Mistral, and they have much to do. But first they need to find Sun Wukong and figure out what in the hell he screwed up this time.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“What the fuck were you thinking you IDIOT!” She is furious. No, worse than furious! Six months! The damned rock headed idiot has been laying low for over six months now, and now he suddenly decides to come out of hiding to work on his tattoo?! Nora is still looking for him, so is Glynda along with every Huntsman and Huntress in Vale! 

 

“Oh quit worrying so much Sophia! The heat should be off by now. And I’m pretty sure you need the money.”

 

She doesn't hesitate as she grabs him by the ear and drags him back to the bedroom she now shares with her girls. It had taken months to get them to sleep through the night. Weeks to get them to stop jumping at every little sound. Aqua still stays glued to her side from the second she wakes up to the second she falls asleep, while Diane has turned moody and quiet. But she will be damned if she fails the two little girls that have come to depend on her. They have actually started to make her feel something again. Something she hasn't felt in over a decade. They make her feel loved. She knows that Aqua is trailing behind her as she slings the door to the bedroom open, startling Diane as she sits and watches cartoons. Ignoring his constant squeals of pain, she shoves him towards the bed, where he lands in a heap. Diane doesn't miss a beat, and quickly sits back down on his head, pinning him to the bed. “Oooo Mr. Sun is in trouble!”

 

“Hey! Get off my head kid! This isn't funny!” Sun howls as he tries to push the squirrel faunus girl off his head. To her amusement, Diane starts snapping at him as her tail bristles angrily. But she herself is pissed. She can't take the chance of him being caught here. They will rip her tiny little family apart just as they have finally started to get comfortable with each other. Balling up one small fist, she pins one of his legs to the bed and strikes swiftly with a surprisingly powerful punch to his balls.

 

“Ooooo, mommy Sophia just hit Mr. Sun in the no no spot.” She snickers at Aqua’s statement. It was the least he deserves, but she needs to get him to shut up before Nora or Glynda show up and find him here. At least the nut shot had the desired effect, since he is now whimpering quietly and holding his crotch.

 

“Listen to me you idiot! You stay back here and you stay quiet! And tonight after they run the sweeps, you are going to get your monkey ass out of my shop and stay gone until the heat actually is off, got it?! Or do I need to hit you in your balls again?!”

 

“Got it… Please don't donkey punch me again….” Good. He got the hint. Leaving him with Diane, she walks back up front while spraying air freshener everywhere to try to mask his scent. Her nose wrinkles at the smell of pine as she walks back, praying to the Goddesses that they will give her this much. She doesn't want anything else to happen to the girls. They’ve suffered enough. 

 

Picking Aqua up, she settles the little meerkat down on the desk and goes back to fixing the hem of her skirt. Aqua stares wide eyed as she goes back and forth with needle and thread, and she has a pang in her heart as a memory returns unbidden. She can remember Ruby doing the same thing as they sat together after initiation, with Weiss fixing the the tear in her cloak from the Nevermore's feather. Even Blake and Yang had watched in amazement as the heiress deftly stitched the ragged tear back together before handing Ruby her precious cloak back. Ruby had truly smiled at her for the first time that day, and Weiss couldn't help but bask in the brilliance that was Ruby Rose. Thinking about it, she is still more than certain that that had been the moment that she had fallen in love with the little red cloaked dolt. Damn but ever since she took in her girls she is starting to feel more and more. Hearing the door open, her ears twitch as as she picks up the conversation the two women are having as they enter, her heart sinking rapidly.

 

“I’m telling you love. His scent comes right to here. And my sniffer works better than yours.”

 

“I find that hard to believe. Especially considering your nose got split in half and had to be sewn back together.”

 

“Oi! That was a low blow love! Hey! You got a minute?” She can feel her blood pumping in fright. This is it. Some Faunus the Huntsmen hired with promises of wealth or full citizenship has tracked the block head back to her shop. But they won't take her, or especially her girls. She reaches down and pulls a knife out from under the desk. But before she can sit back up, one of the Faunus suddenly takes a deep breath and gasps. 

 

“Impossible. She's dead.”

 

“Wait, what are you going on about love?”

 

“Weiss. Her scent is everywhere in here! But she's dead! We went to her grave! We laid white roses on it!” She hears the second Faunus take a deep breath and gasp as well.

 

“Bloody hell! You're right love! Weiss! Where in the hell are you?!” She is on the verge of a full blown panic attack now. These two Faunus must have met her somewhere in the past. Probably right here in Vale or even in Beacon. She's been so worried about Sun putting the girls in danger that it never occurred to her that she too could be a danger to them either. But from deep within her she can feel a genuine growl start to climb from her chest, and the once dead heart it holds still. Standing up from her hiding spot as she pulls Aqua behind her, she barely brandishes the knife before she gasps in surprise, the knife dropping from nerveless fingers as the sight and the scent of the two faunus hit her like a ton of bricks. Her hands fly to her mouth as tears spring to her eyes as she stares into the eyes of two of her closest and dearest friends from her past.

 

“Blake? Velvet? Is it really you?” She watches as the cat faunus walks towards her slowly, one hand rising up to pull hers away from her mouth.

 

“Goddesses above, is it really you Weiss?” She feels Blake run a gentle finger across her face slowly where her scar should be, her fingernail easily pulling the putty away to reveal the living reminder of her father's cruelty. 

 

“Bloody hell, it is you Weiss!” Not another word was said as the three women begin to hug each other, tears falling from all their eyes. They stay this way for a while until Velvet pulls away first, allowing the former team members a chance to hold each other close. 

 

“Goddesses above Weiss, everyone thinks you're dead. Why?” Blake finally asks into her ear. Weiss sniffles as she pulls away finally from a woman as close to her as a sister once and wipes her eyes. 

 

“Winter. I saw what happened to her on TV. I was still living on the streets in Mistral at the time. I watched them execute my sister, and I was scared I would be next.”

 

“I can understand that love. Me and Blake just got into town ourselves…..” 

 

“And we don't need to draw too much attention to ourselves right now either. Not until…” Blake suddenly stops and looks at Velvet, who shakes her head slightly. Taking a closer look, she sees that the two of them have changed so much, but then again, so has she.

 

“How long have you two been White Fang?” She might as well get it out of the way. After all, Blake is carrying Wilt and Blush, and Gambol Shroud is secure on the small of Velvet's back. She can't help but snicker as the two of them look at her with jaws dropped. “You don't have to worry about me. I’m a supporter of the Vale chapter these days.” She smiles as both women visibly relax and look at her.

 

“I went back after I ran. I decided to try to change things from the inside. And to take care of some unfinished business.” Blake answers as she brandishes Wilt and Blush. She isn't surprised. And a huge part of her is glad to see that her friend finally conquered her demons. Turning to Velvet, she ignores the scars that seem to run in parallel down her face and disappear down the front of her dress.

 

“I got wrapped up with the Fang after the fall of Menagerie. I watched that bitch Fall burn everything.” Velvet has changed so much. She sure as hell has no room to talk. “So, what's your story love?”

 

It takes a while to tell them everything. But she holds nothing back. They pause only long enough for Velvet to run and get them something to eat and to go and retrieve her’s and Blake's daughters. She is enchanted by the adorable bunny and kitten, who somehow manage to get Aqua and Diane laughing and playing in no time at all. “And that is everything.”

 

Blake sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “So Sun is here then?”

 

“Yup. In the back still. I have him locked in.”

 

“Bloody idiot! He knew we were coming sooner or later!” Velvet growls as she cracks her knuckles. “And he got an entire building’s worth of Faunus killed!”

 

“They weren't all Faunus, Velvet.” She cuts her off. They don't understand how things are here in the district. “Some of the people in that building were humans as well. Humans who dared to love a faunus.” They stop and look at each other in shock.

 

“Have things really come so far here in Vale at least?” She hears the tinge of hope in Blake’s voice. 

 

“Yes. Diane's father was a human. He was killed during a riot a few years ago. Same with Aqua’s father.” She smiles as she looks at them both. “Even with the deaths, it hasn't changed. There are many human/faunus couples left here.”

 

“So then what in the bloody hell is going on?!”

 

“Remember Cardin Winchester? He’s the leader of the largest anti Faunus rights group here in Vale. He led the lynch mob six months ago.”

 

She watches Blake sigh as she leans back in her chair. “I knew that cocksucker was going to be nothing but trouble.”

 

Velvet sighs as she holds a sleeping Kali. “So what do we do? And how much can we trust Nora?”

 

“I trust Nora Valkyrie with my life.” That's all she has to say. Blake nods as she stands.

 

“Then that's good enough for me. I’ll deal with Sun. Sophia, is the place next door to you for rent?” She sees Blake wince slightly, but she knows the two Faunus women will respect her and her choice to continue to hide. 

 

“Yes it is. The new landlord is an old acquaintance, so I’m pretty sure they’ll rent to you no questions asked.” She won't complain if they move in of course. She's gotten used to Nora's constant presence now, and having Blake and Velvet and their two girls living next door would be a real gift from the Goddesses. Taking out her scroll, she finds the number she needs and pushes send, not surprised that the person on the other line answers within the second ring.

 

“Good evening Miss Wulff. Is there anything you need?” She snickers as both their jaws drop simultaneously.

 

“As a matter of fact Professor, I have a rabbit and a cat interested in renting the place next to mine.” She smirks as she turns the scroll around to face the two shocked faunus women, not surprised at the next statement.

 

“I shall be there in the morning with the paperwork. I trust the two of you have suitable identification?” She starts giggling as the two grown women start to shuffle their feet.

 

“Yes ma'am Professor Goodwitch.” They answer in unison as they both look at her and glare. She simply flashes them both her best shit eating grin as she lights a cigarette. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“C'mon Blake! Don't do this! I swear I never meant for all of this to happen!” Sun pleads as Blake marches him towards the docks in the hour preceding dawn. Blake is furious of course, Sun had indirectly caused the deaths of over forty people, and left two of the most adorable faunus girls she has ever seen other than her own orphaned. 

 

“Sun, I’m not going to kill you. But you need to get the hell out of Vale for a while.” Blake smiles grimly as she feels him relax. She owes Sun too much to just hand him over to the humans. Especially if they are being led by that dick Winchester. That could be a problem in the long run. 

 

“Where am I supposed to go then Blake? Huh? I’m not going to Menagerie. I won't…” Blake stops him with a look as she releases the taller Faunus.

 

“Go back to Mistral. Neon’s there waiting for you. She'll help you find a place to lay low while she and Reese keep things calm.” 

 

Sun snorts as he crosses his arms across his chest. “So Neon's in charge in Mistral now? That's some bullshit and we both know it Blake. Especially since she's running things with a human.”

 

Blake slaps Sun so hard that she knows she knocked a tooth loose, but before he can draw one of his gunchucks she has Wilt pointed in his face. “Reese can be trusted Sun. Right now alot more than you. Now get on the ship. And so help me if you don't show up on this ship in Mistral, I will hunt you down personally. Got it?”

 

“Yeah Blake, I got it.” He takes a deep breath and sighs. “I really fucked everything up didn't I?”

 

“Yes you did Sun. But it's nothing Velvet and I can't fix.” Blake sheathes Wilt as she smiles sadly at her old friend. 

 

“Just do me a favor? Keep an eye on Sophia for me, will ya?”

 

“You know we both will Sun.” Blake holds out her arms and hugs Sun tightly, knowing it will be some time before she sees him again. “And thank you for helping her.”

 

“You bet Bellabootie!” She groans at the mention of that old nickname. “What are friends for?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Win here with another exciting chapter of Wolf Queen! This time, we begin a second arc from Ruby's point of view. I hope everyone enjoys!

Ruby Rose sighs as she sees the landing pad quickly approaching. Ten months, she’s been gone for ten long months tracking down a stubborn Deathstalker who refused to catch a hint. Not to mention all the other smaller hunts she took on just to feel helpful, like she still matters as a Huntress at least. But she is finally coming home to her girls and her sister, and that in itself gives her pause.

 

_ I survived again. _

 

Two other huntsmen and a huntress died during all of this. Lives that couldn’t be spared considering the current shortage. But her? She lived once more to see another day. The Goddesses must not think that it’s her time yet.

 

_My suffering, my penance, isn’t over._ _Why can’t you forgive me yet, Weiss?_

 

She can’t blame the petite wolf faunus that she still loves even after all these years. She failed her, completely and totally, and her continued survival is proof that she has yet to be forgiven. Enough, she feels the bullhead touch down gently on the pad, and the flight crew announce their arrival in Vale proper. Staying seated as the other passengers gather their things and shuffle out, she stays under her ragged cloak, not surprised that not a single soul even glances in her direction, especially the few faunus that are on board. One of them even spits on the floor next to her seat before walking away.

 

_ I’m not worthy of notice. I betrayed all of them to find you, Weiss. They will never forgive me either. _

 

“Mrs. Arc, the council has asked that we bring you to Mistral.” The pilot announces over the intercom just as the last passenger exits the bullhead. Ruby groans in annoyance, both at the last name as well as the announcement. No doubt, Jaune is pissed at her again, or the council has yet another problem with her or her report. Settling back into the seat, she sighs as the bullhead rises to the air once more and turns in the direction of Mistral. 

 

_ Maybe we’ll be attacked on the way? There’s a Grimm dragon on the loose between here and Mistral City. Even I can’t take one of those anymore. _

 

She can feel those scars along her abdomen, where Cinder’s personal dragon almost cut her in half before she drove her scythe into its neck. She can’t wear her trademark corsets anymore, they’re too tight along the old wounds there as well as several more on her sides and back. Yet not a single one a killing blow, or even crippling. Shame, it is no more than she deserves for her failures. For all the lives she personally destroyed during and after the war.

 

“Flight time to Mistral's border is six and a half hours, Mrs. Arc. We’ll stop at the border to refuel and rest for the night before continuing onward Ma’am.” The pilot pauses for a moment. “I have to ask you to remain onboard during that time please. Chancellor Arc was quite insistent on us making sure you arrive ma’am.”

 

“Please stop calling me Mrs. Arc.” Ruby finally speaks up. “Jaune and I are divorced, and have been for several years now.” It was the only thing she ever did for herself, divorcing that ass. Goddesses but what was she thinking when she even agreed to marry him?! It certainly wasn’t because of any carnal needs. He never could please her there, even on a day when her standards were so low, even touching herself slightly did the trick.

 

“I’m just following my orders Ma’am. He is quite insistent on you returning to Mistral.” Damn that son of a bitch! Why can’t he just leave her alone?!

 

“Look, I promise to take all the blame fellas. But seriously, you can let me off here.” She tells them as she stands and starts moving towards the exit. They aren't that high up yet. She can easily make a combat drop from here and still make the last ferry to Patch.

 

But to her irritation, the door remains locked. “We're sorry ma'am. Orders are orders.”

 

_ “Damn you Jaune Arc! Why can't you just leave me alone?!”  _ Sighing, she scrounges up a pillow from her field pack as well as her pack of cigarettes before settling down directly across from the exit door. Lighting one of the foul smelling Vacuin smokes, she takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, a plan to escape already forming in her mind.

 

“Extinguish the cigarette please.”   
  
“Let me out and I will.” She counters as she takes another deep drag.

 

“Do it, or I’ll hit the fire suppression system.” The pilot returns with a smirk as his hand hovers over the button. 

 

But to her annoyance, the copilot suddenly chimes in as he pushes the hand away. “Smoke away ma’am. You’re not getting away that easily.”

 

_ “Son of a bitch!”  _ Ruby sighs as she settles in. Of all the things he planned for, he sent a smart one to babysit the dumb one. Oh well, might as well enjoy the free flight. Closing her eyes, all she could do is hope there wouldn’t be any nightmares…..

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“What do you think of this one?” Weiss asks her as she holds up the fourth, or was it fifth dress. Personally, she prefers her naked and under a blanket with her, but hey! She wants to look nice for their date tonight, who was she to question it?

 

Ruby can feel her smirk as she looks at her Snowflake. “It’ll look good on you, wolfette. But I bet it's going to look better on the floor!” She can't help but throw in a jaunty wink as Weiss just groans.

 

“Dolt! Is sex with me all you ever think about?! Tomorrow is the Vytal Ball, and we are going to look our best as the highest ranked first year team competing!” Weiss chastises her as she hangs the dress back up, her long fluffy tail wagging gently. 

 

“Awwww, but Weiss! Are you saying sex with me isn't awesome or mind blowing? Some stupid ball is more important than little ole me?” Ruby shoots back teasingly, even as she mentally facepalms at the mention of the ball.  _ “Stupid ball! I forgot all about it!” _

 

Weiss just glares at the Reaper, one delicate foot tapping on the floor. “You forgot we cancelled our date, didn't you?” She sighs as she looks directly at her, a small smile on her lips now. “Dolt. Be grateful that I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Snowflake.” Wait a minute, why does that shirt suddenly looks so big on her? And why do her eyes look so hollow.

 

“Then why did you let my father take me, Ruby?” Weiss asks weakly as she stands in front of her. She looks gaunt, almost boney, causing Ruby to gasp.

 

“Weiss! Are you ok?” She asks as she struggles to get out of the bed they share. But it feels as if arms are wrapped her waist. A pair of strong, muscular arms that refuse to let her go.

 

“Ruby, why?” Weiss pants out as her tail hangs limply, her ears plastered to her head as she continues to shrivel up before her. Her cheeks are flushed, and she is sweating. “Why did you betray me, Ruby? I thought you loved me!”

 

“I do love you Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me!” She struggles to reach out to the wolf faunus desperately, but those same muscular arms are pinning her own down. “Weiss!” She shrieks in desperation.

 

“You betrayed me Ruby! You betrayed me for him!” Weiss groans as she falls to her knees, her hair falling out in clumps, the fur on her ears and tail doing the same thing. Ruby watches on in horror as her skin begins to stretch against her very bones and turn to the color of ashes. “I thought you loved me?”

 

Ruby puts up a mighty fight with every ounce of her strength, even as she screams and pleads with Weiss to not leave her, that the kiss, the marriage to Jaune was a mistake. That it was a complete misunderstanding. But it is to no avail as the white wolf faunus collapses on the floor gasping for air and trying to claw her way to her with nails that scrape loudly against the floor.

 

“I thought you loved me…..” Weiss gasps out with her final breath, as the light leaves her eyes.

 

“There, now your mine and only mine Ruby Arc.” Jaune's voice rings out behind her. Ruby turns slowly and stares at Jaune as she starts to scream…

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Ruby! Ruby wake up!” Ruby's screams still fill the passenger area of the bullhead, as of all people, Whitley Schnee shakes her gently, a small smirk on his face. 

 

Groaning, Ruby stares at him with blurry eyes. “Where?”

 

“Back in the air.” He explains. “I came on board at the border with a fresh flight crew. You were asleep, and I didn't wish to wake you.” He continues as he sits back and adjusts the black rapier at his hip.

 

“So, I rated a guard huh? And here I thought this would be a private flight.” Ruby croaks out as she rises and makes her way to the small bathroom on board to relieve herself. Leaving the door open, she sits and sighs in relief as she lights a cigarette, enjoying the sensation of the nicotine entering her system. “What do you want Whit?”

 

“What? I simply cannot come and say hello to my sister's former lover and my mentor?” There it was, the shot in the heart she was expecting. He must not be very happy to be here either if he is starting this early with her. Fuck.

 

“No, no you can't.” Ruby answers him as she stays seated, dragging it out as long as possible. “Especially since you love to rub Weiss in my face.” She doesn't bother to conceal her disgust of the former Heir to the SDC. Faunus or not, he is still a disgrace and Ruby hated every moment of training him to be a Huntsman during the war.

 

“But of course, Ruby Arc.” Only Whitley can make her former last name sound like an insult. “After all, I’m the one having to waste my perfectly good time to babysit a disgrace like you.” Touché, you little douchebag. Point to you, again.

 

“Please, don't put yourself out on my account Shitley. I would hate for you to tarnish your perfect little record.” Ruby counters, knowing how pathetic she really sounds. She doesn't have a verbal leg to stand on anymore with the younger man.

 

Whitley sighs. “Enough Ruby. I’m not here for one of our normal verbal jousts.”

 

Ruby raises an eyebrow, even as she stands up finally. “Then what do you want Whit? I don't really have anything left for anyone to take.”

 

“I want Myrtenaster, Ruby.” She can feel her heart break just a bit more. “It's time it found a place of honor with Frost.” Winter's saber. Now there was a good woman, Ruby genuinely looked up to the Altesian specialist, and was genuinely saddened when she was executed.

 

Walking out of the bathroom, Ruby looks at Whitley, who isn't even paying her a bit of attention. Instead, he’s looking out the viewport and….. “Are you crying?”

 

“My wife Sarah is pregnant.” He finally answers her. “And because of my Father's sins, because of my entire family’s sins, they will never get to know their aunts. They will only know of Winter, Weiss and Willow from stories that I cannot tell because I wasted my life hating them instead of being a family. All because of Jacques.”

 

Ruby can't help but sit down across from him. This is the first time she has ever heard of all of this from him, and they worked together and fought together for years. And Willow, the mysterious sister who’s mere mention would always bring Weiss to tears. The one who wielded a black rapier… “Talk to me Whitley. I… I’m not a complete monster you know.”

 

She watches as he takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, even as he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a broken tiara. “This is all I have of Weiss. She left it behind when you saved her.” Moving his hand down to the hilt of the rapier, his tears increase as he he grips it tightly. “And Schwarznaster is all that is left of Willow. I can barely even remember her anymore.” He pauses as he looks up at Ruby. “Does that make me a horrible brother, Ruby? Does this mean I will be a horrible father like Jacques?”

 

Ruby sits next to him. “No Whit. No it doesn't.” She takes a deep breath. “We all have our sins hanging over our heads. You and I, even Sarah and the others who fought and who died. We all did and said things we will never be proud of.” She smiles sadly as she lays both her hands on his, taking note of the calluses from wielding the black twin of the rapier currently in her sister's care back home. “I will never ever forgive myself for Weiss. Never.”

 

Whitley looks thoughtful as he looks out the viewport. “Neither will I Ruby. Neither will I.” The two of them sit together for a while, eventually dozing off as the bullhead keeps winging over the forests and mountains of Mistral like an arrow towards its target.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Welcome back to Mistral.” The young huntsman greets them both as they step off the bullhead. “Lord Arc is expecting the both of you.”

 

Whitley nods as he looks around. “Is my wife here?” He asks quietly.

 

“I’m afraid not sir. She is detained with her own duties to Lord Arc.” The younger man replies with a slight frown. “They are having a dispute as always.”

 

Whitley groans. “Between us Ruby, Sarah hates Jaune even worse than she hates you. And that alone is saying a good bit.”

 

Ruby blinks in surprise. “Someone topped me at the top of her shit list?! I never thought it would be possible!”

 

The huntsman nods. “Lord Arc is losing popularity Lady Rose.” He adds as he addresses her properly, another point in his favor. “Rumor has it the council is growing tired of his heavy handed tactics and being constantly reminded that he is a war hero.”

 

Ruby and Whitley both snort at that last remark. “A war hero my ass. He stayed here, where it’s safe, while I got all the blood on my hands.”

 

Whitley nods. “For once, we actually agree on something.” He looks at the young man. “You seem remarkably well informed for just a Huntsman.

 

The younger man just grins. “To be honest sir, the only hunting I do as of late is for my girlfriend. But she's a page for Lord Nikos, and she has a really big mouth, even for a rabbit Faunus.”

 

Ruby groans. “Sasha Scarlatina. That must make you Thorn Herondale.” She remembers the young woman from the war. She fought valiantly and bravely in the war, even though she was just a child really. Ruby isn't that surprised that Augustus was using her as his personal page, the young woman was lethal in close quarters combat, and her Gravity semblance easily turned the tables in many a battle. Add in the fact that the girl could ferret out information from just about any source she desired, as well as the fact that she is widely considered to be one of the most beautiful women in the world these days, and she was everything Augustus needs to… oh.

 

“Huntsman Herondale.” She addresses the young man formally, smiling as she sees his chest puff out in pride. “I need a private word with Huntress Scarlatina as soon as she is available.”

 

“Of course, Lady Rose. Sasha will be thrilled to see you again.” He replies even as he takes out his scroll. “Oh, which reminds me ma'am, Lord Tanager wants a word with you as well.”

 

Ruby turns pale as even Whitley stares in shock and surprise. Gorri Tanager, the head of Red Bird Industries and the most powerful and influential faunus in the world, wants a word with Ruby?

 

“Fuck.” She mumbles under her breath.

 

Whitley nods. “You certainly are fucked.” He agrees. “Especially since he has never forgiven you for Lissa's death in the war.”

 

_ Another sin I bare. Weiss, no wonder you will never forgive me….. _

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Jaune Arc is not amused. Instead of being at the airship docks to greet his runaway wife, he is being hounded by the arctic fox faunus that even now is blocking his path. 

 

“Move, or I will move you.” He growls as he looks down at Sarah LeBlanc-Schnee. He doesn't have time for this. He needs to secure Ruby's support in order to sway the council back to his side.

 

“I think not.” The woman glares back at him, her violet purple eyes full of disdain for him, even as one of her hands finger the handle of her cleaver on her back. “You have more important affairs to deal with. Besides,” the woman smirks at him. “We both know she would sooner kill you than speak to you.”

 

Jaune has to concede that point to her. It's well known that Ruby loathes him, all because of that one night, and their marriage was a complete and total sham. The only point he has there is that Ruby ran off before having the babies, and he has never once even seen them, since she keeps them in hiding from the public eye, as well as his spies. But he groans inwardly as the grey haired fox faunus clears her throat.

 

“Now, you are aware that the vote comes up in two days. Augustus and Gorri are gaining popularity, especially among the common folk. So I hope you have one hell of a plan.”

 

Jaune nods as he walks back to his desk and sits down heavily. “I do. But I need to talk to Ruby. I…. I still trust her opinion above anyone else's. Even though I've wronged her more than anyone else in this world save one.”

 

Sarah looks at him with a raised eyebrow, even as she finally lowers her hand from  _ Widowmaker. _ “You realize that is an understatement. Even I hate you, and that takes a lot.” She remarks calmly as she sits in her own customary seat at her own desk.

 

“Why?” He suddenly asks as he turns to look out his dust reinforced window. “Why do you hate me so much?”

 

“You killed my best friend.” She tells him without a moment's hesitation, an undisguised look of hatred on her face. “And I will never, ever forgive you.”

 

“Who was your friend?” He asks quietly, even as he keeps staring outside. He already knows the answer, but he wants, no needs to hear it for himself. 

 

“Weiss Schnee.” She replies bitterly as she turns away from him.

 

Jaune sighs. Another person who rightly blames him for Weiss. Goddess but does he regret that kiss. He ruined so many lives that night. Ruby's, Nora's, and Weiss's. He has so much blood on his hands from his actions. Blood that will never wash off. But if all goes according to his plans, that will soon change. Not the guilt, not the blood, but he can make amends to Ruby, as well as Weiss.

 

Now, if only he can find a way to speak to Ruby Rose….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorn Herondale and Gorri Tanager are being used with permission from the wonderful and talented Akiruo! Sarah LeBlanc and Sasha Scarlatina are my own OCs of course.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

_ -Nineteen Years Ago- _

 

Willow Noir Schnee sighs as she hears her Father's rage filled voice call for her yet again. She has never understood why he loves to attempt to demean and belittle her like he does her siblings. She couldn't help that she was born with midnight black hair and ruby red eyes, it was just a slight genetic quirk that she embraced.

 

Or perhaps it was just a living reminder of the fact that Jacques himself is not a genetic Schnee either.

 

As if she has time to worry about that now. She has to help Whitley raise his math grades before their Father comes down on him in his normal, heavy handed ways. He is fairly far behind, and Willow refuses to see him fail. 

 

She refuses to see him punished like she constantly is.

 

“Remember little brother, you have to show your work properly. Otherwise your tutor will mark it incorrect.” She reminds him as she taps a pencil on his paper. “And I know you loathe that woman just as much as I did when I had her.”

 

Whitley groans as his head hits the desk. “This is too hard, Noiry! Why do I need to take such advanced classes anyway?! I'm not you or Weiss!”

 

The older girl sighs as she ruffles his hair gently. “I know, Whit. That's why I'm helping you instead of sparring with Weiss right now. She still has a long way to go to get to my level as a swordswoman.”

 

He smiles as he looks up at his beloved older sister. “That's because you're amazing, Noiry! Why aren't you the heiress instead of Weiss?”

 

Willow sighs as she looks at him, a sad smile on her face. “Because I am not perfect in father's eyes, Whit. I am a harsh reminder of the fact that mother is the true Schnee, not him.”

 

“But that isn't fair Noiry!” Whitley cries out. “You love the company more than Weiss! It's your dream to take it over, not hers!”

 

“Shhhh, be careful saying that out loud Whit.” She cautions him as she lays a gentle finger on his lips. “The walls have ears you know.”

 

“I don't care! I'm tired of him being so mean to you and Weiss!” He protests as he hugs her tightly, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“So am I.” She reassures him as she rubs his back gently, her head laying on his between his wolf's ears that even now are laying flat on his head. “Hopefully things will change soon.”

 

Before another word can be said, the doors to the study are thrown open, startling them both. Jacques stands before them, a look of sheer rage on his features. “May I ask why you are not sparring with your sister, Willow?” He asks, adding so much malice to her name, her ears rise as she growls softly.

 

“Weiss declined my assistance today. She claimed she could accomplish more training on her own.” She replies as she stands, turning as she does to shield Whitley. “So I decided to focus my energy elsewhere where they could be more useful.” She can feel her tail rising in challenge as she keeps glaring back at him. She can feel her hate and disgust for him swelling up from her heart and her soul, and it was a struggle to not summon Kong to rip him in two. But she will not bring harm to Whitley. That would make her no better than him.

 

She would sooner die than sink to father's level.

 

It was no surprise to her when he covered the short distance to her almost as quick as the blink of an eye. She could taste the blood in her mouth as his heavy backhanded blow strikes her face. Nothing new, she actually relishes the pain now. It's a grim reminder that she is stronger than him. That she will never break and run like Winter did. That she will never cower to him like Weiss does now.

 

That she, Willow Noir Schnee will protect the only innocent life left in this manor with her own life if she must. She refuses to let Whitley grow up to be like Him!

 

With a growl, she catches his hand before his next blow hits, one that would have easily sent her flying. “Shall we take this to your study, Father? I believe it is time for us to have a private word.” 

 

_ No more! She will not let Whitley see anymore! No matter what happens next! _

 

Jacques smirks as he wrenches his arm free. “Indeed, it's time for you to learn your place, freak. And that is firmly under my heel.” He declares as he turns and leaves, his head held high even as he radiates enough menace to make her growl once more.

 

Enough, she needs to see to Whitley. Turning around, she smiles as she kneels low enough to look him in the eyes. “Are you ok, little wolf?” She asks soothingly as she rubs his ears, which are firmly plastered to his head now.

 

Whitley just nods as he sniffles. “I'm scared, Noiry. I've never seen him so angry before.”

 

Willow sighs as she stands. “Neither have I. I fear I may have finally pushed him too far.” She answers him, her tone filled with regret. Moving her hands to her waist, she unbuckles her sword belt as she smiles down at him. “Do you remember the name of my rapier, little wolf?”

 

Whitley smiles as he wipes his tears away. “Uh huh, it's Schwarznaster!” He answers her enthusiastically. “It means Black Flowers in Altesian!”

 

“Very good!” She replies calmly, even as she holds it close, as if for the last time. “It's my most treasured possession, even more than my plushie collection.” Sighing, she holds it out to the younger boy. “Will you hold it until I get back? I don't want father to think I am there to cause him any harm.”

 

Whitley nods as he solemnly takes the rapier and holds it against his chest. “It's really heavy!” He giggles. 

 

“Because it holds my oaths that I made, Whit. To always protect this family, to always fight for what is right, and to uphold our honor.” She tells him as she rises up and stands tall, despite the fact that she is barefoot and barely four feet, six inches tall. “Oaths that I am willing to sacrifice my very life for if I must.”

 

Whitley nods. “I promise to take care of Schwarznaster, Willow.” He tells her, a serious look on his face as he looks up at his favorite, and most beloved sister. “And to take up your oaths!”

 

Willow giggles as she ruffles his hair. “Good, keep the faith little Wolf. We shall restore honor to Grandfather's company, and we shall do it properly.” She tells him as she leans down and kisses his forehead. “The Goddess of Light's blessings upon you, Whitley. I'll be back.” She tells him before turning and walking out the doors, her own head held high in pride.

 

But all the blessings in the world couldn't stop the terror from entering his heart and soul when Weiss begins to scream in pain. They are so loud, so blood curdling he runs to his room and hides under his bed, his hands clutched to his ears as he wraps his thin frame around Schwarznaster. But when Weiss's screaming reaches a fever pitch, he too opens his mouth to scream….

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Whitley?” Sarah calls out as she searches their modest apartment not far from the Capital building of Mistral. They can barely afford it as it is, even with the discounts they receive for being an aid to a Council member and a licensed and active huntsman. But she is also secretly convinced that their last name has a lot to do with it.

 

Even after so long, the Schnee last name is still universally loathed, despised, and discriminated against.

 

Whitley asks her constantly if she has any regrets about marrying him, which she doesn't. He constantly asks if she is being picked on, or degraded. She isn't, but carrying a short handled war cleaver on her back at all times tends to keep that from happening. Her only regret? Finding out about Weiss too late to save her.

 

She and Weiss trained for two solid years to improve her swordswoman ship. They talked a good bit and got close, yet something always kept her from becoming sisterly close. And that something was a ghost from her past named Willow.

 

To have a twin sister that she just lost when she was brought in to spar and train with her is one thing. Sarah always believed the story that she had simply run off, another family member driven away by Jacques Schnee and his blatant disregard for the faunus. But when she discovered the truth, she had been horrified.

 

Jacques Schnee had beaten his own daughter to death, then ordered her to simply be disposed of.

 

Whitley had taken her with him, along with Nora Valkyrie and Alexander Garibaldi to retrieve her from her final resting place: a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere in the far northern regions of Atlas. She had been discarded like trash, and her frozen corpse was still marred by the violence of her death.

 

Whitley had sobbed, Alexander had been furious, but Nora? Nora had treated her with a gentleness normally reserved for family or close loved ones. It was the Thunder Goddess that had dug her up and placed her gently in a coffin, and it was the Mountain who saw her quietly cremated by a old trusted friend. And it was she herself who comforted Whitley as he mourned for a sister whom he could barely remember anymore.

 

She can only hope Jacques Schnee is burning in hell, his punishment being meted out by the Goddess of Darkness herself. He deserves no less for his crimes against her people.

 

Which now leads her into the small living room they never use. She sighs in relief as she spots him sitting on the couch, staring at the only thing that is in there other than furniture: his sister's urn. She can easily see the tears falling down his face, she can easily hear the hiccuping sobs coming from him, and so she rushes to him. She hates to see him like this. Whitley Schnee is a good man, and he shouldn't be suffering like he is.

 

Again, another reason to hope against hope that Jacques is burning in hell. But enough of that, she needs to get him calmed down. His depression always sets off his PTSD, and she barely sleeps on the nights when he relives his  _ reeducation _ at Jacques’ hands. “Hey, are you ok?” She asks softly as she sits next to him, grateful she is just two months along and still able to curl up as she likes.

 

“She used to call me Little Wolf.” He replies brokenly as he keeps staring at the urn, a small black snowflake pendant it's only adornment. 

 

Sarah can only blink in surprise, amazed at the sudden revelation. For years now, he and his therapist have been trying to help him reconcile his past. To move past everything Jacques instilled in him so he can finally stand on his own as his own person. But it has been so hard for him to remember anything before his father took him under his wing. As if he didn't want to remember.

 

“She was helping me with my math. She… she shielded me from seeing father hit her.” He continues as the tears flow unchecked from his eyes. “She asked me to keep Schwarznaster safe for her.” His sobs worsen as Sarah pulls him down towards her, resting his head on her chest as she strokes his head and ears. 

 

“She told me that her sword was heavy with the burdens she took on for herself, Sarah! I promised her to uphold them as well!” He suddenly rages as she keeps him held close, her slender fingers moving gently across the wolf's ears that he refuses to raise. But even she is moved to tears as he calms a bit, clinging to her still slim figure.

 

“I failed her, Sarah. I became a monster no better than Father. I failed the one person in my life other than you that cared about me, that gave a damn about me!” She can feel his fists clench as he wraps them around her nightshirt, and now she is beginning to worry. She's never seen him like this, no matter how badly the nightmares affect him during a flare up.

 

“Whitley, please tell me why? Why now after all these years?” She asks him softly as she keeps stroking his ears gently. Hopefully she doesn't have to go kill someone. She isn't very subtle, even if she is careful going about it. An unfortunate side effect of using a cleaver as a weapon.

 

“Ruby.” His answer was simple, even if very surprising. “She had a nightmare on the Bullhead. She kept screaming for Weiss, screaming that she loves her and to not leave her alone.”

 

Sarah hums as she considers this. She hates Ruby Rose on general principle alone. She was a horrid leader, always too concerned with arguing with Jaune and the council to pay as much attention as she should have to her own responsibilities. That and she blames Ruby as well as Jaune for Weiss's death. But, could she be wrong? 

 

Sarah LeBlanc-Schnee needs to have a word with Sasha Scarlatina. The only known survivor of the Scarlatina family of Menagerie has taken up the family business of being information brokers, and she needs answers. Especially with this newest revelation. She is starting to wonder just how responsible Ruby was for so many sins that have fallen on her shoulders, burdens that she perhaps should not have to bear…

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

**_Knock knock knock._ **

 

Sasha Scarlatina is not a morning person. At all. Even her long time boyfriend Thorn learned quickly not to wake her up in the mornings before leaving for hunts or his various other duties. Augustus Nikos learned years ago not to expect her before noon. Ever. 

 

But currently she muffles a string of curses as she wraps up tighter in her brown comforter while wishing she didn't have two sets of ears. As a rabbit faunus, she has fantastic hearing that has come in handy for many different situations. From fighting Grimm, to hearing secrets whispered in shadowy corners her sense of hearing keeps her alive and gainfully employed as an information broker.

 

**_Knock knock knock knock_ ** .

 

With a groan she reaches one tanned hand out from underneath her blanket and pats around on her nightstand for her scroll. Finally discovering it, she glares angrily at it with chocolate brown eyes as she sees the time: six am.

 

_ What the hell?! Who the fuck is knocking this fucking early?! _

 

Unrolling from her blanket, she sighs as she stretches slowly to her full height of five foot six while still laying down. Looking at the ceiling, she groans once more as she listens to the knocking continue.

 

**_Knock knock knock knock knock._ **

 

Grumbling once more as she swings her shapely legs over the side of her bed, she smiles as she sees Thorn's imprint on his side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, her smile brightens a bit at the familiar scent of him filling her senses with his warm, earthy scent. But her smile falters as the knocking begins again.

 

**_Knock knock knock knock knock knock_ ** .

 

“I am going to stab someone for this.” She mutters as she stands and starts wrapping her naked form in a nightgown. Catching a glimpse of herself in a full length mirror, she stops and looks for a moment with a critical eye as she slowly lets her gown fall to the floor. She looks a lot like her older sister Velvet, with her full breasted chest and plump rear. But like most of the war veterans, she has her fair share of scars, most notably a series of slashing wounds across her hips and thighs along with a savage bite wound on her side. But the Ursas that did all this to her came out much worse than she did. Much much worse.

 

**_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock._ **

 

With renewed grumbling, she stoops long enough to pick up her discarded robe and slide it back on before wandering into the kitchen. Looking around, she smiles as she sees a full can of coffee sitting on the counter, along with a small bow on top.  _ Goddess but I love that man! _ She thinks to herself as she ignores the renewed knocking at the door. Almost skipping in joy, she quickly moves to the coffee can and opens it with a deep breath, followed by a satisfied sigh.

 

_Whoever it is, they can wait a minute._ She thinks to herself as she measures out the life giving grinds into her elderly, yet still efficient coffee machine. Looking around, she makes sure that her sword breaker, _Fluffy Bunny_ , is still in its sheath before finally making her way towards the door. “Keep your fucking panties on, will ya?” She yells as she puts a hand on her shortsword's handle, while her foot long ears swivel in an attempt to listen out for any possible dangers. 

 

Only one person has the balls to wake her up this early in the morning. And that one person is quite possibly the only human left other than Thorn she still respects. She heard that she was back, left no choice but to return to Mistral City by her ex. But why?! Why is she a morning person?!

 

And of course, her suspicions are confirmed a second later as she hears a familiar and welcomed huff. “I have to wear them first!” Her footlong ears twitch as she smiles before opening the door and yanking the older woman inside and into a tight hug.

 

“Goddesses above, but I've missed you boss!” She whispers as she hugs Ruby Rose tightly, smiling brightly as she feels the Reaper return the hug.

 

“I've missed you too, Sasha.” Ruby says gruffly as she pulls away and looks at her. “It's not fair, you turned out to be so damned beautiful. Just as beautiful as your sister.”

 

Sasha's smile falters a bit. “The Goddess bless her soul, but I miss her.” She says as her ears droop down to sit on her burning red hair, a huge difference from Velvet's chocolate brown locks. “I gave up a year ago. Even my sources in the Fang said she's dead and gone.”

 

Ruby nods as she takes a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lights one. “I can't blame you. I don't doubt Blake fell there as well.”

 

Sasha shakes her head as she walks behind her marble top counter and puts an ashtray out for her. “Blake's alive. She goes by the moniker  _ Slayer of the Mad Bull _ now. It's why I was hoping Velvet was alive as well.”

 

Ruby looks thoughtful as she flicks her ashes off and watches the young rabbit faunus fix a cup of coffee for her and Ruby both. “Then don't give up Sasha. They were good friends at Beacon, and they wouldn't have left the other to die. Not without good reason.”

 

Sasha sighs. “I can't really spare any more of my sparse resources to keep searching. Not with Lord Nikos having me dig up everything I can to stick a Rhinox sized barbed wire dildo up his ass.” She tells Ruby as she sits next to her and hands her her cup. “Two creams, five sugars.”

 

Ruby smiles her thanks as she sets the half smoked cigarette in the ashtray and takes the cup. “What do you have?”

 

“Not much.” She admits. “Beacon lost all their prewar records, the rest of his family and all his pre-Beacon friends are dead. All I can come up with on my own is some questionable emails between him and a few women of the night, and a strange deposit in his bank account towards the end of the war.”

 

Ruby nods as she smirks. “Then I'm glad I snuck out so early.” She says as she sets her coffee cup down and reaches under her blouse, retrieving an old, slightly abused flash drive. “I have something Augustus can use to sink him. But I need something in return.” She starts to laugh as Sasha squeals in delight.

 

“If it gets him off my ass, I will happily sleep with you if you want!” She declares as she reaches for it, just to have it snatched away at the last second by a now grinning Ruby.

 

“Tell me why Gorri is looking for me, and it's all yours.” Ruby teases her as she holds it just out her reach. 

 

Cursing the fact that the older woman is much taller than her, she huffs and folds her arms stubbornly across her ample chest. “Info first, otherwise no deal.”

 

Ruby chuckles as she takes her scroll out and loads the flash drive. “You know how Jaune always claims to be a legitimate student from Beacon?”

 

Sasha nods cautiously as she looks at the screen, a gleam of joy entering her eyes. “Wait, is this?”

 

Ruby nods. “His application paper to Beacon. See the problem with it?” She asks with a wicked smile on her face, one that begins to grow on Sasha's as well.

 

“He might as well have filled this thing out in crayon!” She squeals in delight. “This alone would spell his doom!”

 

Ruby nods as she removes the flash drive and hands it over. “What does Gorri want with me?”

 

Sasha takes it with a nod, slipping it into a pocket in her robes. “He wants your support to bring Jaune down. He thinks you owe it to the faunus after the stunt you pulled with Cinder Fall. Even though we both know different on that one boss.”

 

Ruby sighs as she leans back in her chair, a fresh cigarette between her lips. “So basically he wants to use me too? I'm so tired of it. That's why I left after divorcing Jaune.”

 

Sasha nods as she sips at her coffee. “Yup. And you can still trust me there. All those secrets are still mine and mine alone.” Of course Ruby trusts the rabbit faunus. Sasha was and still is the one faunus that didn't turn her back on her after what they consider the Great Betrayal. She is probably the one person left in the world Ruby can still count on for anything.

 

“Sasha, how much do you like it here in Mistral?” 

 

Sasha blinks at the sudden question. It's something that  they both talk about often during their evenings together at home, away from prying eyes and ears. “Thorn and I both hate it here. But we don't have the money to leave, and nowhere to go either.” The younger woman answers honestly. 

 

Ruby smiles as she reaches in the pocket of her cloak and put out a Lien card. “Join me in Vale, both of you. Glynda needs good Huntsmen and Huntresses who she can rely on. And she still accepts my word somewhat.” She explains as she sets the card on the counter and slides it to her. “And no is not an answer.

 

Sasha ignores the card, instead she pulls the older woman into a tight hug as she begins to cry tears of joy. “Thank you Ruby! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to us!”

 

Sasha starts to sob as she clings tightly to Ruby. Finally, she can travel to Vale, the one place she hasn't been able to search for her big sister. And either she'll succeed in finding her, or finally give up and find some closure. Either way, she is getting the hell out of Mistral with Thorn as quickly as possible. Just as soon as she hands this info over to Augustus Nikos.


	6. Chapter Six

Ruby Rose moves swiftly as she leaves Sasha's apartment with a small smile. She has always adored the younger woman, and did her best to shield her from the full horrors of the war. She had even gone so far as to invent an excuse to send her back to Mistral before the final assault on Salem's fortress.

 

It was the last good thing she can honestly remember doing for a long time after words. 

 

Enough. She knows who all the major players are here in Mistral now, thanks to a loose lipped waitress who couldn't believe she was actually talking to THE Ruby Rose, Sasha and her excellent sources, and taking fifteen minutes to search for information on the the Remnant Wide Net. Sasha will no doubt hand that flash drive over to Augustus Nikos in exchange for being released from her current contract, and that gets her out of this particular snake pit.

 

But Gorri Tanager is a different story. Ruby knows exactly who he is. He once fought for her as well, part of a team led by his twin brother Kore Eclectus and the Garibaldi twins. A team she helped destroy by a moment of indecisiveness that Jaune capitalized on. Thus staining her own hands in even more blood. 

 

And he wants to speak to her? Fuck.

 

Mistral City is a blur as she easily uses her silver eyed powered semblance to dash across rooftops and structures alike to avoid slamming into pedestrians and vehicles alike until she reaches her destination, The Code and The Measure Inn. Coming to a stop, she watches idly as rose petals as black as her heart swirl around her until the dissipate into nothingness. Just like her. A nothing. No one of any real importance anymore.

 

Just a failure with blood stained hands.

 

Making her way to street level, she is pleasantly surprised to find a small cafe already open for business across the street from the inn. Sitting down, she soon finds herself indulging in an excellent cup of mocha flavored coffee and a cigarette as she watches the news on her scroll while she waits. Today is a very important day after all, today is the day she watches Jaune burn in hell for what he did all those years ago. And she will be right there, holding the matches and the gasoline. And if she burns as well? So be it. 

 

She firmly believes that she should burn for her own sins. Maybe then Weiss will finally forgive her…..

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Gorri Tanager yawns as he sits up in bed and stretches before turning the stupid alarm clock off. Muttering a bit, he shakes his head to clear away the last of the medications he uses to sleep before standing as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the sleeping figure beside him.

 

Neon hates being woken up so early. She hates it when he has to get up at all, but he has a company to run. Someone has to keep the dust mines of Vacuo and Vale running, so the warriors fighting to reclaim Mantle can keep on fighting. And she does understand in the long run. Her duties as the leader of the White Fang branch in Mistral keep her busy, sometimes so busy it can be months before they even remember to communicate with each other. Possibly another reason why they have never become more than lovers.

 

Smiling at her sleeping form as she curls up to his pillow, he moves quietly to the bathroom and shuts the door before turning on the light. The harsh, unforgiving mirror of course quickly reminds him of why he hates leaving Vacuo, as it reveals his various scars along his broad chest and shoulders, as well as his face. Especially his face. He knows where each and every scar on his face came from, as well as his missing wolf's ear. 

 

He survived while his twin brother didn't. Tortured to death by Tyrian Gallows. Gorri had been forced to watch while the scorpion faunus had tormented, beaten and performed acts of unexplainable cruelty to Kore. It had taken him hours to finally break free from the chains binding him to a wall.

 

Kore had been dead for those same hours, hanging from a set of chains hanging from the ceiling. His eyes were frozen open, the pain he had been in still reflected in them.

 

Tyrian had made one mistake though. He never took Gorri's weapon out of the room. A mistake he paid for when he returned and found the wolf faunus waiting for him, Hammer already in its axe configuration and a look of hate in his eyes.

 

They fought for the better part of an hour. Gorri's roars intermingling with the mad faunus's giggles and laughs. But despite all his wounds, despite losing one sensitive ear, Gorri's rage conquered Tyrian, and Gorri emerged victorious if badly injured.

 

That is when Ruby Rose and Alexander Garibaldi found him. They were searching for survivors together when they came across Gorri, who was stumbling while trying to drag his brother out. He wouldn't leave Kore behind. Not in this place. He had already lost the love of his life, now his brother, and he will be damned if he leaves him here.

 

Ruby allowed him to leech off her aura with his Vampire semblance. Alexander himself gathered Kore up in his powerful arms, promising that he won't be left behind. Not after all he had suffered. The two of them got him out of Salem's cursed fortress that day. And he owes Ruby Rose a debt.

 

But now, he has to indebt himself further to her. He needs her support desperately. Jaune Arc is determined to drive the faunus into Vacuo now, and he has to stop him.

 

His people are already weak, and the White Fang is rumbling again. And no one needs another mad bull. Adam almost single-handedly destroyed the faunus, all for revenge against Blake Belladonna.

 

Looking back at himself in the mirror, he schools his features into an impassive mask. He has business to conduct here in Mistral, chief among which is speaking to Ruby Rose. And if that fails, and Jaune stays in power? He looks at Hammer, which is leaning on the wall next to the door. The powerful weapon, along with the ring hanging from a chain by the trigger guard, are all he has left of the woman he still loves and mourns after all these years. 

 

Melissa Garibaldi had taken his weapon and turned it into a work of art during their days together in Haven. She as well as her twin sister Melody had been he and his brother's teammates during training. But it had taken a war breaking out for him to realize his feelings for her. 

 

She died in her father's arms, while he held her hand and begged her to stay. But he refuses to blame Ruby like everyone else, including Gracie. He knows the real truth. He had been standing next to her when that bastard son of a boarbatusk had ordered them both back out with their makeshift teams.

 

His eyes narrow dangerously as he keeps looking at his weapon, focusing on the simple engagement ring that will never adorn the hand it was meant for. He will take matters into his own two hands if he must, but one way or another Jaune Arc will pay for Lissa's death.

 

Either by losing his power, or losing his life….

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Ruby checks the time yet again as she keeps an eye on the door to the inn. All the talk on the news is about the bitter infighting within the council, the upcoming vote to impeach Jaune, blah blah blah blah. Boring. Nothing new at all. Well the local blitzball team won a game, but otherwise nothing new to report.

 

“Ruby.” Just the way her name is spoken makes her cringe. It reminds her of Glynda getting onto her for making another bad call in combat class, or another bad decision during the war. Looking up, she gets scared at the sight of the familiar fox faunus before her, war cleaver in hand and a twisted smile on her face.

 

“Sarah.” Shit! Not now! Not yet! She needs to bring Jaune down first. And by the gleam in Sarah's eyes, she is extremely dead. “Care to join me? They make an excellent mocha coffee here.”

 

To her surprise, the other woman sits down calmly as she sets her cleaver down on the table between them. “Weapon where I can see it, Ruby. Now.”

 

Ruby nods as she takes Crescent Rose from her back and sets it on the table in front of her. “What can I do for you Sarah?” She asks calmly as she exerts a massive amount of control to calm herself back down. 

 

“Weiss.” She replies calmly. “I'm here for Myrtenaster. And unlike Whitley, I am not taking no for an answer.”

 

Ruby takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “No.”

 

“I'm sorry, did I not speak clearly enough?” Sarah growls as she sits still. “I said no is not an option.”

 

“And I said no. Myrtenaster is mine.” Ruby repeats herself as she finally spots Gorri out of the corner of her eye and begins to stand. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to.”

 

And of course, the cleaver is up in an instant and at her throat. “I want that sword! It doesn't belong to a traitorous bitch like you!” Ruby can feel her eyes already beginning to flare as a growl emerges from her chest. But before either of them can make the next move, a massive fist cuffs Sarah in the head.

 

“That's enough, you're causing a scene.” Gorri tells Sarah as he easily takes the cleaver from her hands and sets it back on the table. “Sit down, both of you.” He orders. “Or I will make you sit down.”

 

Both women sit down slowly, Sarah still in a rage, Ruby grateful for his intervention. She hasn't slept since the bullhead flight here, and she is reaching her limits now. Looking at the taller man, she has to admit he still cuts an impressive figure in his business suit, Hammer slung over one shoulder as a reminder that he is still a licensed Huntsman in Vacuo. But Ruby can see it in his eyes: the deep exhaustion of a man constantly pushed to his limits and doing his best not to fall apart.

 

“Ruby? Do you have a minute to talk before I let the two of you go back to killing each other?” Ruby blinks at the question, as if it's almost a foreign concept to talk instead of simply fighting it out. She nods as she focus back on the matter at hand: her mission to destroy Jaune.

 

“I heard you were looking for me.” She replies verbally as she relaxes herself.

 

Gorri nods. “You're well informed. Especially since I've only told one person I'm looking for you. I take it you've already made contact?”

 

Ruby nods. Here we go, let the political games begin. Yay. “What do you want, Gorri? Me to speak on your behalf? I doubt I would make it out of the Grand Hall alive before a faunus lynch mob comes after me.” She tells him bluntly as she lights another cigarette. Might as well enjoy it, since Sarah's ready to behead her the second he leaves.

 

Gorri chuckles as he shakes his head. “Menagerie is an old wound. One that the faunus need to stop blaming you for.” He replies in a similarly blunt fashion as he raises a hand to get a waitress's attention. The young faunus woman smiles and nods as she vanishes into the back. “Have either of you ladies tried the waffles here? My son loves them. It's why we stay here, despite the fact that it's the best hotel in Mistral now.” He chats idly.

 

Ruby shakes her head as she raises her cup. “Liquid breakfast still. With a nicotine chaser.” She adds as she holds up her cigarette, causing Sarah to snort in disgust.

 

Gorri raises an eyebrow. “I'm sorry, did Ruby say something to offend you?” He asks.

 

“Her existence offends me.” The arctic fox replies, the disgust she feels for Ruby clear as day. “She betrayed the Faunus, defended that bitch Fall, and caused Weiss to vanish.”

 

Gorri nods. “True. True enough. She also fought a war, avenged Menagerie, saved many lives, and if my hunch is right, is here to finally right a great wrong.” He counters. “Isn't that right, Ruby?” He asks as he looks at her.

 

Ruby can only nod, not used to this kind of scrutiny anymore. “Yeah. Yeah I am.”

 

Gorri chuckles as the waitress returns with what is obviously his usual, a pair of delicious looking waffles, scrambled eggs, and enough bacon to feed all of them. “Then you and I have much to talk about, Ruby. Bacon?” He offers them both politely.

 

Sarah shakes her head as Ruby accepts an offered piece and nibbles at it. “What do you want?”

 

Gorri just smiles. “The truth, nothing more, nothing less. The truth of the night Jaune Arc kissed you and drove Weiss Schnee away into the night.”

 

Ruby can feel her blood run cold as the piece of food falls from suddenly nerveless fingers. He knows. He knows about her greatest shame. The straw that broke team RNJR's back, destroyed several friendships, and made her lose the great love of her life. The only love of her life.

 

He knows.

 

But before she can say or do anything, Sarah's caustic remark cuts through her. “Why? All she's going to do is lie about it. She lies about anything to do with Weiss.”

 

Gorri cuts her off with a glare. “Silence. I wasn't speaking to you.” He tells her firmly before looking back at Ruby. “It's time Ruby. I'm so sorry for this, but I need to hear it for myself. I need to hear the truth of that night.”

 

Ruby starts to tremble in shame. A deep, sorrowful shame from deep within her dead heart. Tears come to her eyes as she looks at Gorri and only Gorri as the words find their way up.

 

“We were drinking that night. It was really the only way I could tolerate Jaune anymore….”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Oh for the love of the Goddesses, shut up about Weiss already Jaune!” Ruby growls angrily as she glares at him. The beers that she had used hard earned lien for were good and into her system now, and Ren was tending to Weiss. Something she would rather be doing if it wasn't for Jaune being a constant ass.

 

“No I will not Ruby. We made this big, huge journey to Atlas to rescue her, and she's half dead!” He counters. “You heard what Ozpin said, we have to cut our losses and get ready for a war!”

 

“I don't give a damn about a war, Jaune! I love Weiss, and she is my first and biggest priority! Got it?! And I'm not doing anything until she is better!” She hisses angrily at him. She's sick to death of having this same old argument with him and Ozpin both. Ever since they ran into Oscar and Qrow in Mistral, Jaune has been acting strangely. Almost as if he's been brainwashed by them.

 

Wait, why is he smiling? And why is he reaching behind his back? “Ruby, last chance. We don't need Weiss. Especially since it's obvious she's a broken animal now. We either ditch her, or else.”

 

Ruby takes an involuntary step backwards as she reaches for a weapon that's missing.  _ Shit! I left Crescent Rose with Nora! _ She realizes too late as he suddenly lunges at her faster than she's ever seen him move. Moving on instinct, she tries to dodge to the side to avoid him, but to no avail. Grabbing her by the corset, he pulls her with a grunt and slams her back first into a tree, knocking the breath out of her.

 

Groaning, she tries to throw a sloppy left cross at his face, but he deflects it easily as he grabs her by the corset yet again and slams her heavily into the coarse bark again, this time bouncing her head heavily against it and knocking her dizzy. She could feel herself getting lifted bodily once again and slammed into the solid oak once more, this time with enough force to shatter her aura. Groaning, she prepares herself for yet another blow, even as she flails weakly at him. 

 

That is when she feels something go around her neck and close with a click. That is the same moment when she realizes that she is actually in danger. A lot of danger.

 

_ He… oh Goddess! He had Weiss's collar?! _

 

The same collar they struggled for days to remove from the famished and weakened white wolf faunus girl. They had been forced to take turns in carrying her when the collar struck, leaving her screaming silently in pain as her aura struggled to protect her from the electric shocks coursing through her. 

 

“Heel.” 

 

Ruby feels the electric shock course through her slim frame easily, her aura unable to rise to defend her. Nothing, and she can be certain about this, but nothing has ever hurt so badly before. Not even having her aura shattered by that crazy scorpion faunus or tanking those hits from the nuclavee hurt this badly.

 

_ Weiss! Help me! _ She screams, realizing too late that no one can hear her. Not unless…..

 

“Scream all you want, no one can hear you Ruby.” Jaune tells her firmly. “Now it's time to get your priorities straight. We have a war to fight, and your going to be my pretty little figurehead. Or do I need to remind you of who's in control now?”

 

Ruby shakes her head, even as she looks around desperately for any way to escape. But they both hear the breaking of sticks and the crushing of leaves, along with a weak voice calling Ruby's name.

 

“Good. Here she comes. Shall we drive her off, Ruby? Show her that we don't need her?” He asks with a malicious grin on his features.

 

_ No! Please! Leave her alone! I'll do anything! Just leave Weiss out of this! _ She begs silently as tears stream down her face. And she meant it. Weiss has been hurt enough. She's suffered enough. If she has to make a deal with the Dark Brother himself, then so be it. But she won't see Weiss suffer anymore.

 

She wasn't expecting the sudden kiss. She can feel herself trying to pull back in disgust. She can feel the first real flames of hatred for Jaune igniting in her heart for him.

 

She can hear Weiss's gasp of shock. She can hear her running off. She can feel her heart breaking in two. 

 

“Good girl. Now stay put right here. Let the useless doggie run away.” He orders as he breaks the kiss and releases her to fall to the ground in tears. “Or else.”

 

Ruby glares hatefully at him, even as she struggles not to move. She's seen first hand what the collar can do. And now she's it's newest victim? Oh Goddesses, why?! 

 

“You will pay for this.” She manages to croak out as she continues to cast him a look that promises vengeance.

 

Jaune just smirks. “This is my time now, Ruby. Cinder will pay for killing Pyrrha. Ozpin will pay for his part in her death, and you get to play the hero like you always wanted.” Goddess but she wants to scratch his eyes out of his face. But she can't. But she will. Oh yes, one day she will see him BURN for this. But she wasn't expecting him to start chuckling, or for his final comment to strike her like one of her own bullets to the heart.

 

“You're going to be my beautiful little blood stained hero, while I become the real savior of the world.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Ren was the first one to notice it the next day. He and Jaune got into a huge fight about it, but…” Her voice trails off. “Then he noticed Weiss was gone and it got forgotten about.”

 

“And… and it never once came up again?!” Sarah asks in shock. 

 

Ruby shakes her head. “We got word that Menagerie had been attacked and a bullhead came and got us. The next time it came up was on the eve of the assault to retake Haven Academy, after we had found Raven.”

 

Sarah rubs a hand across her own throat slowly as she relaxes. “Goddess Ruby. I never once realized that choker was more than that. I….. oh Goddesses I'm so sorry.”

 

“Gorri, how did you know?” Ruby asks quietly as she stares at the ground in pure shame.

 

Gorri sighs as he stays still, not daring to touch her while the wound is so fresh, so raw once again. “Lissa figured it out. She watched how you would react when he was around. When he touched you, tried to kiss you. Then she realized the choker you always wore wasn't a choker at all. She confronted him about it, and…..”

 

“And it got her killed.” Sarah whispers as she finishes the statement for him. Gorri looks at her and nods slightly, approving of the look of horror on her face. Good. She is beginning to realize Ruby's true role in the war. But he must finish this. He has to finish this, otherwise Jaune will find a way to stay in power. Something he can no longer allow.

 

“Ruby, who made the decision to try to retake Haven's campus that day? Was it you?” He asks her gently. Sarah's look of horror redoubles as she realizes just what day it was. The day Melissa Garibaldi as well as almost half their warriors, including Lie Ren, were killed.

 

“Jaune did. He told me to shut up or he would do it again. Bring me to heel. He had just punished me the night before for trying to sneak out to look for Weiss.” She tells them both quietly. “To remember my place as his blood soaked figurehead while he won the war.”

 

Gorri nods in grim satisfaction. He knew it. He always knew Lissa had been right. And her finally words to him and her father both had been hauntingly accurate: Ruby Rose is innocent. But there is one last nail he needs. 

 

“Ruby, I need the collar. Do you still have it?”

 

Ruby shakes her head. “No, I threw it after… I couldn't look at it, couldn't bare to have it near me. Not after what he did to me with it. After all the blood I spilled because I had no choice in anything anymore. It was either be his living puppet and pray I survived long enough to look for Weiss once the war was over, or fight him and eventually die. And now, knowing Weiss is gone, I wish I had died too. Just to be with her again.”

 

Gorri nods as he sighs internally. That would have doomed Jaune, but so be it. He has Ruby's words recorded. He has Sarah as a witness to her expressions, to her herself. And he can't help but smile as the grey haired woman pulls Ruby into a much needed gesture of healing in a simple hug. He takes a quiet picture of the two of them, the emotion present and almost overwhelming as Ruby sobs openly on her shoulder. 

 

But to his surprise, he receives a picture in return after sending his, along with a quick message: 

 

_ Nora Valkyrie has the collar…. _

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Augustus Nikos lowers his scroll and looks at the ginger haired warrior before him. He knows her quite well, after all, she was his daughter Pyrrha's teammate at Beacon Academy. 

 

May Ozpin burn in hell for his daughter's death. He still has a death warrant signed for Oscar Pine, his new alias. And when he is found, he will pay for his crimes.

 

Enough, the Lord Proctor of Mistral has more pressing matters to attend to. Jaune Arc's downfall. And the final piece walked in side by side with Sasha Scarlatina, set a decade's old enslavement collar on his desk and then sat down quietly across from him. He considers himself a man of deep faith in the Goddess of Light. He goes to her temple every Sunday without fail, pays his tithes before his own household expenses, and gives freely of his free time to help those who have been displaced and still rebuilding from the war.

 

And right now, he feels as if his fifty four years of faith have just been rewarded.

 

“I want to make a deal.” Nora's comment returns his attention to the task at hand. Of course, this won't be freely given. Especially not from a veteran like Nora. No doubt, she is here to demand more help on the front lines of Mantle. Perhaps more advanced weapons to aid in the fighting as well. He cannot fault her for this. He would do the same in her position.

 

“Ask, and I shall do my best to repay the debt I now find myself in.” He replies calmly, confident in his ability to negotiate.

 

“I want out of Mantle. And Ruby gets immunity.” Augustus blinks. This is unexpected. It's well known that Nora has no love for Ruby, in fact she can't stand the very sight of her. But this?

 

“I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Valkyrie. The first is a simple enough matter, although you'll be sorely missed on the front lines. But immunity for Miss Rose? May I ask why?”

 

His answer comes in a data core landing on his desk next. A memory core from a old Altesian cruiser. “This proves Ruby ordered the withdrawal from Atlas. It still had her voice recorded on it.” She explains quietly. “Pretty sure Jaune forced her to do it too, but that's gonna be a he said, she said issue. And it's not Ruby your after, but Jaune. And I have my own reasons for wanting him dead.”

 

Augustus is no fool. Lie Ren. Her one and only love. And she sees this as her chance to finally get vengeance on Jaune for this. “Why? Why wait until now?” He asks. “it seems fairly obvious you have had these items for some time.”

 

She nods. “Found the collar after the assault on Salem's. Thought it was weird seeing it on the floor of her throne room until I spotted Ruby and Alex hauling Kore and Gorri out and she wasn't wearing it anymore.” She sighs as she slumps in a bit of shame. “Never occurred to me it was the same one we got off of Weiss all those years ago until Sasha got ahold of me asking questions about him.”

 

He nods as he listens carefully. So far everything she is saying has the ring of truth to it, but he must tread carefully. Everything must be properly accounted for posterity's sake. “And the memory core?”

 

Nora rattles off a series of coordinates by heart. “It was my base camp for a while, when I was hunting the area on my own. It's approximately fifteen miles northwest of the old Schnee Manor. I gave the crew a proper burial.” She adds at the end. “I got really good at it.”

 

Augustus nods. He too has gotten distressingly good at proper burials in the field, so he can sympathize. Looking at Sasha, he motions for her to take the items as he looks at Nora. “The first I shall grant. You have gone above and beyond for too long in the reclamation efforts, Nora. And I as well as the rest of the world thank you for your service. As to the second, I cannot make you that promise. Ruby…” 

 

“Ruby gets immunity.” Nora repeats firmly. “There's nothing left you can take from her except maybe her daughters. You'd be doing her a favor by executing her. And… And Rennie wouldn't want that. He constantly told me that Ruby wouldn't do the things she was doing herself. That she was being forced.” Nora looks at him. “I've been letting her suffer for my own selfish reasons. Because someone needed to pay for taking Rennie away from me. But I've been punishing the wrong person all these years.”

 

Sasha nods as she sets an old battered flash drive down on his desk, along with a newer, more state of the art one next to it. “Everything you need to see him to a hangman's noose. And I quit.” She declares as she gathers up the memory core from the cruiser and walks over to his fireplace before tossing it into the roaring blaze with a look of satisfaction before rejoining Nora.

 

He blinks at the sudden statement as well as the unexpected act from his now former aide, and watches in shock as the two women stand and walk to his office door. And his breath catches in his throat as Nora looks at him one last time with eyes so devoid of life, he suddenly wonders if she is truly alive or not. 

 

“Ruby gets immunity for Atlas.” Nora repeats one last time firmly. “Or else I'll be back Nikos. And I don't give a damn anymore. You'd be doing me a favor by executing me too.” She warns him before closing the door behind them both. And she will be, he knows it deep in his heart. Nora Valkyrie is a woman of her word.

 

Waiting a moment to gather his thoughts, he finally raises his scroll as he sits back and sends Gorri a simple message….

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

_ Send Ruby Rose home. _

 

Gorri smiles slightly at the text. Nora has indeed come through, and he made a bargain with the veteran huntress. And getting Ruby back to Vale is a simple enough matter.

 

“Ruby, allow me to handle things from here.” Gorri tells her as he finally reaches across the table and pats her hand. “I would consider it an honor to restore yours.”

 

Ruby shakes her head. “I have no honor left, Gorri.” She tells him brokenly as she sits defeated in her chair. “I'm Jaune's monster. The one thing I ever did for myself, I did for Weiss. To find her, and all I found was a grave at the end.” She chokes out as fresh tears spring to her eyes. 

 

Sarah shakes her head. “You…. You were forced Ruby. He made you his monster so he could profit. He made you a beast. He is no better than Jacques Schnee.”

 

Gorri nods. “And just like Jacques, he will pay for his crimes. But for now, go back to Vale.” He tells her firmly. “To two little girls who still need their mother, despite what she herself thinks. Dedicate yourself to them now, and allow us to finish what you've begun here since you arrived.”

 

Sarah nods as she stands and stows her cleaver on her back. “Gorri, how? Jaune is going to be looking for her. He's desperate to talk to her.”

 

The businessman smirks. “My personal airship of course. It's fueled and ready to take her to Vale. And Oliver will make sure she arrives safely.” He informs her as he mentions his only son. 

 

Ruby shakes her head. “But…”

 

“No buts.” Sarah tells her firmly as she grabs Crescent Rose. “I'll see her to the airport.”

 

Gorri nods. “Take my limo. The windows are tinted and it has a security pass.” He tells them as the vehicle appears as if by magic. “And Ruby?”

 

“Yeah, Gorri?” She asks him weakly, her tear streaked face bringing a pang of regret to his heart.

 

“Live for your girls. Live the life you know Weiss would still wish for you. If nothing else, than to spite that son of a bitch.” She nods sadly at him as Sarah helps her into the limo, which leaves quickly and quietly.

 

Gorri Tanager doesn't move for several hours, despite his scroll pinging him constantly. He has a pleasant lunch with Neon once she emerges, as well as makes plans for an early dinner back at the hotel. He smiles once more as he watches her leave with Reese, no doubt on White Fang business. But one thought haunts him throughout the rest of his day.

 

Lissa would want for him to move on too. To be happy despite her being gone. And perhaps…. Perhaps it's finally time to do so….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorri Tanager appears courtesy of Akiruo! Thank you!


End file.
